This is called Love
by Narutofan462
Summary: He never had any emotions of any kind.. She had given up on everything when Sasuke Uchiha her love left. He had given up his life as a good ninja a missin nin was his new ways now. She had turned into an emotionless doll. full summary inside ItachiXsakura
1. The mission

Summary: He never had any emotions of any kind.. She had given up on everything when Sasuke Uchiha her love left. He had given up his life as a good ninja a missin nin was his new ways now. She had turned into an emotionless doll. They lives suddenly collide on this one mission.. TO KILL EACH OTHER.. These two are the exact opposites and have no feelings whatsoever but when a little something called love gets in the way can they finish their mission? The question who is faking and who is falling in love?

Couple: SakuraXItachi

A young girl who was 18 years old now a great ninja as well as medic nin. She had surpassed her teacher for sure the 5th hokage. She had long pink hair that fell to her shoulders. She had emerald green eyes that shined. There wouldn't be a ninja out there who wouldn't die for her. She had everything brains, looks, and most of all skill. Sakura sighed as she watched many ninjas eye her. It got very annoying now she knows how sasuke felt when she continuted to follow him everywhere.

A young blond ninja yelled, "Sakura-chan!" She turned around to meet her old teammate Naruto Uzumaki the future hokage.

she said, "Nani?"

"Ne, Sakura-chan.. hokage-sama wants to see you immediately. Something about a mission." Her eyes shot up she loved doing missions and feeling accomplished she had done 16 A ranked missions so far and wanted more. She couldn't do the ANBU exam until she had students which she refused to have. She jumped and in the distance she was gone.

She said, "Hokage-sama, I came as soon as I heard." She saw her sensei turn around from her chair eating some sweets."Hokage-sama, I was told it was an emergency."

Her golden eyes looked at Sakura and said, "No emergency Sakura-san relax."

"I know.. but I love doing missions so tell me what is it."

"Okay, the mission is to go find the hideout where Akatsuki is. Kill all the members you find. A wise way in doing this is find the place first then see where they go everyday to drink and seduce one of them and milk the information. Right Sakura?"

She nodded, "Hai, anything to complete the mission."

Before sakura left the hokage's office Tsundae said, "Sakura, you do know if you complete this mission then you can go to ANBU level without any students at jounin level."

Sakura nodded and said, "Yes, I know. That's why I will accomplish this mission."

"Okay, off you go. you leave in one day." Sakura got back and rushed home and started packing.

Her mom said, "Sakura, are you leaving for a mission?"

"Tomorrow I'm leaving."

"What's the mission?"

She put a strand of her long pink hair behind her ear and said, "You know I'm not allowed to talk about it."

She pleaded, "Please, tell me Sakura."

"Mom.., that's breaking the rules we can't."

Her mom said, "Fine, I'm just worried about you sweetheart. 18 years old with no guy at your side to protect you. Whatever happened to that Sasuke Uchiha guy?"

That name stung me and I narrowed my eyes and said, "He's dead to me."

Her mom said, "Honey, what happened?" The dad walked in on them talking and knew sakura hated talking about emotions but what she hated talking about most is sasuke uchiha.

The dad said, "Honey, why don't we leave sakura to her own things huh?" He pulled the mom away and sakura silently said thank you. She was packing once more and saw her picture on a frame faced up instead of down because it was too painful to look at. There was Sakura (12 years old), Sasuke (12 years old) And Naruto (12) and Kakashi-sensi with them. Tears had clouded her vision as she pounded her hand aganist the table and yelled, "Why!" Those questions had hanuted her Why did he leave? Did everything mean nothing to him? That emotionless bastard! Ever since that day Sakura had filled her life with training and doing missions to prevent her from breaking down like this but nevertheless at least once a week she cries herself to sleep.

She had turned into an emotionless doll that cared nothing for love only for training and missions that's all that mattered to her. She wanted to become strong so one day she could kill that guy for ruining her life. All her stuff was packed away with her medicine kit and her weapons.

Her dad called, "Sakura, time for dinner"  
"Hai, coming." Suddenly someone rapped at their front door.

She went to the door and found Naruto smiling and said, "Sakura-chan, come I'll treat you to some ramen before you leave for your mission."

She looked at her parents and said, "Can I?" They nodded. She went off with Naruto all the guys looked at Naruto with jealousy taking a cute girl on date. Naruto said, "So, what type of mission is?"

She stated calmly, "A ranked mission."

His eyes widened in surprise and said, "A ranked mission Sakura the 5 hokage must be crazy."

She picked up her chopsticks and said, "She's not crazy." She continued sipping her soup.

Naruto's eyes lowered and said, "You're acting just like him again."

She put down her chopsticks and said cooly, "I act nothing like Sasuke-teme as you say."

Naruto fists clenched and said, "What did he do to you? Is it a jutsu it has to be. sakura doesn't act like this."

She said, "He did nothing but rip my heart into a million pieces then stomped on it. So forget that teme. You're the only friend I trust Naruto-kun."

She finished her ramen and said, "Arigato Naruto-kun. i must go and get ready for tomorrow." She walked home and had another nightmare nevertheless about sasuke-kun. She awoke in tears and wiped them away and thought I have to be strong not the weak konichi that sasuke knows of. She doesn't exist anymore. She took her bags and said, "Time for the mission." She walked out of the village. Her hair tied up and ran faster and faster into the distance. She approached a hideout a cabin she hid behind a tree and decided to investigate... 


	2. Akatsuki and the assistant

Hey guys! It's me Narutofan462! Seems like you enjoyed the first chapter since I got a couple of reviews here's the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

If I get a more reviews maybe I'll have the next chapter out by tues.? who knows! well thanks.. on to the story!

**Chapter 2 Akatsuki **

Nothing was not known to the S Class Criminal Itachi Uchiha. He knew everything you needed to know about ninja art. The only one thing he knew was foreign to him was...emotions. He killed them off a long time ago before he killed his family. Love? It only made people seem weak and it clouded judgement.. love? only ninjas that are so pathetic fall under that emotion. Akatsuki was the name of the new group he was under..He had friends like Sasori, Kisame, and Dedira.

Kisame said, "Itachi-sama, your new assistant has arrived she is waiting for you."

He said, "Thanks."

He went into the next room to see a girl with a low cut skirt and a shirt that read Cherry Blossom. She was sucking on a lollipop for allure perhaps? She had long pink hair that fell to her shoulders and emerald green eyes.

She wore red glasses and she said, "I'm here for Itachi-sama."

He said, "Yes, that's me."

She bowed and said, "What an honor it will be to work with Itachi Uchiha." He said, "No need to bow umm.. what's you name?"

She looked up at me and smiled and said, "My name is Sakura." He said, "That name fits you.. Your hair is pink."

She turned a shade of red and said, "Ohh Itachi-sama stop it. So what do you need me to do?" He thought what another girl that was head over heels over him how annoying that got.. He was used to fangirls but the annoying part he never liked it.

He said, "Here, look through these files and alphabetize them." She took the files and said, "I'll get this done right away Itachi-sama. Where will you be?"

His eyes looked at hers dangerously and said, "That is none of your concern Sakura." She looked at him and said cooly, "Sorry I thought I was supposed to be concerned about you I guess not." He smirked and thought this assistant will be interesting...

**Assistant **

She looked through the files and smirked part 1 of the mission had already worked. She arrived in the Aktasuki hideout without anyone knowing she was a konoha ninja. She looked through the files the name read Sasuke Uchiha age: 18 years old Current location? Teammates: Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki (Kybuii) Teacher: Kakashi-sensi. Love interests: None. Her eyes lowered no love interest what should she expect?

She laughed looked at herself in a short skirt sucking on the lollipop she had used on allure too bad Itachi Uchiha wasn't an easy person to seduce. Kisame out of the question.. Sasori..too many puppets. Dedira too into art. Itachi was just the right person. Even though it would be difficult it would be interesting.

She smirked and put some perfume on her and applied some gloss and looked at herself in the mirror and practiced her pouty look. It was perfect no one could deny it not even Itachi Uchiha.

She would make him fall in love with her and she would become an ANBU and get all the information out of him. A voice said, "Looking in the mirror a little too much hmm Sakura?"

She turned around and met the cool Itachi Uchiha with his black in a ponytail.

She smirked and said, "Why were you enjoying yourself?" She had to win.

Itachi said, "You wish Sakura I have better things to do. So did you alphabetize them?" She smiled and said, "Of course I did."

She handed the files over to Itachi Uchiha and she said, "I found a very interesting file on your brother Sasuke Uchiha what's up with him?"

His eyes looked at her dangerously and turned red into sharingan and he said, "My brother is none of your concern either unless you want to date him. A helpless girl like you would get killed from him."

She said, "Your brother looks kinda cute in this picture..Is he single?" Itachi looked seriously annoyed and threw a kunai knive that missed her by 1 cm. Her back was to the wall and Itachi reached for the kunai knive and was so close to her.

He whispered in her ear, "If you wish to live while you do your job best not mention my brother. Got it Sakura?" He was petting her hair. She nodded. He left and she thought who does he think he is? He was indeed dangerous and mysterious. Just like sasuke was but somehow something was different it made him slightly appealing.

That's all! If you review I'll promise to have the next chapter out as soon as I can!

**Preview for the next chapter**: Sakura looked at Itachi and said, "Do you have addiction in life?"

This time she was on the couch next to him searching his eyes for an answer. He looked at her emerald eyes and said, "I have never had an addiction in my life before..Why are you so interested?" Their eyes met and he knew it was all a game. He had to kill her and she had to kill him that was their mission.


	3. Appeal

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like! Here's chapter 3 like I promised! I might have the next chapter out near the end of the week okay! Now on to the story.

Kisame said, "That new assistant of yours where is she from do you know?"

He said, "I prefer not to ask questions that are unnecessary for me to know. Like I don't ask her about her life. It's unnecessary to talk about."

Suddenly appeared the assistant in her low cut skirt but a shirt that read instead Your Girl. Kisame said, "The girl's cute no?"

He said, "She's just an assistant Kisame."

The girl spoke and said, "Itachi-sama, you know it's bad to drink especially vodka."

He smirked and said, "It's not me.. Kisame here and his other friends can't stop it's their one addiction in life."

Sakura looked at him with slightly lustful eyes and said, "Do you have an addiction in life?" Itachi was laying on the sofa and sakura was sitting in a chair nearby and Kisame said, "I'm going before I get sick from this."

He left the room immediately leaving the master and assistant alone. She whispered, "Do you have an addiction?"

This time she was on the couch next to him searching his eyes for an answer. He looked at her emerald eyes and said, "I have never had an addiction in my life before..Why are you so interested?"

She turned a shade of pink and said, "Because it seems a ninja like the great Uchiha Itachi must have an addiction."

He whispered in her ear, "I do..but you'll never know." He softly kissed her head and she turned red. Somehow the appeal of this new girl had amazed him.

He got up and said, "Sakura, want anything to eat?"

She looked at him and said, "Yes, I want to have sushi you have any of that?" He looked at her and said, "Like where are we going to get that a Convenient store? We're wanted people we can' just walk into a store."

Sakura brightened up and said, "I know I'll make the sushi!" She suddenly had all the supplies out and said, "I'm going to cook! READY NOW!" Itachi sweatdropped what is this girl thinking?

She went into the kitchen and Kisame returned and whispered, "Itachi-sama, I just heard there is someone from Konoha who is trying to kill you be a little on edge okay?"

He nodded. The girl with pink hair returned with food. He seemed hesitant to eat it.

She smiled and said, "Itachi-sama, it's not like there's poison in it." Itachi said, "You sure about that?" Their eyes met and he knew it was all a game. He had to kill her and she had to kill him that was their original mission. The one thing was he had an advantage making sure she doesn't know he found out.

She said, "Itachi-sama, eat up." He said, "If you don't mind I look for any poison in it. Don't feel insulted by it."

She said, "But of course go check." He looked at found none and said, "Sakura.." Her eyes gazed back into his red sharingan eyes.

She said, "Nani? Itachi-sama." It amused him that the girl that was assigned to murder him was calling him Itachi-sama.. how odd. This was all a game and Itachi Uchiha wasn't going to lose to this girl.

He said, "Where did you grow up Sakura?" He saw her eyes widen a bit in shock of the question. She said, "well, Itachi-sama.. I grew up in the village hidden in the leaves.. My parents are all I have left that are my family.. My other relatives died on missions.. So I'm all I have left for them. So I'm not a ninja since they don't want me to die as well."

Any other person who buy this story but Itachi Uchiha knew better. She was a ninja for sure a strong one to be assigned to kill him alone from Konoha.

He said, "Oh really?" He smirked and knew the next couple of weeks could be interesting for sure. Appeal..That aura had surrounded them. He smirked at the thought of her trying to impress him with her looks. This girl was definitely appealing in a way who knows maybe she could seduce him with her good looks and smarts?

Yea right he thought. He looked at her she was putting the plates in the dishwasher and thought this girl is very devious when it comes to planning better have my guard up especially around this unpredictable girl.

**Back in Konoha**.. Naruto went to the Hokage's office and said, "What was Sakura's mission ba-chan. I demand you tell me."

The 5th hokage rolled her eyes and said, "Naruto, you know I can't do that."

He said, "Please ba-chan.. I don't want sakura to get hurt she's all I have left.. No Sasuke around anymore."

Perhaps guilt had made her give the answer to the 18 year old blond ninja. She stated, "Sakura Haruno was assigned to find the Akatsuki group hideout and kill any members she finds. Before she does milk some information from an easy target by seducing one of them."

Naruto's face turned pale and said, "BA-CHAN! WHY DID YOU GIVE HER A DANGEROUS MISSION LIKE THAT?" She said, "Ouch, Naruto my ears.. I think I'm going deaf."

He rushed out of the office and looked up at the sky and silently prayed Sakura please be okay. I can't lose you too. The image of her smile came to his mind and he ran towards Sakuras parent's house.

He said, "Mrs. or Mr. Haruno anyone home?" A woman about in her 30s with pink hair like sakura said, "Yes, Naruto?"

He said, "Thanks goodness you're here Mrs. Haruno. Do you know anything about which way sakura went? When she went for the mission?" She said, "Umm.. well Naruto the only thing I know is she has been changing in the last couple of years Naruto. I'm worried."

Naruto's eyes lowered and said, "Yea, I know Mrs. Haruno.. ever since Sasuke-teme left she had turned into an emotionaless doll and hardly talks. She lives for missions only and jumping up ranks. I guess she thinks of it as a way of catching up to Sasuke who is drifting away from her."

The mom said, "I guess.. that's why she acted really mad when I mentioned Uchiha-san." He said, "What happened?" She said, "Well the thing is I asked her abt sasuke and she said that he was dead to her. She looked really mad.."

Naruto paced and said, "Not good.. Sakura.Umm.. Well Mrs. Haruno thanks I have to go do some stuff see you!"

She waved back at naruto and said, "Nice talking to you."

He rushed and thought who would know where she went? he knew one person but that person.. Uchiha Sasuke. His main goal in life was to destroy his older brother Uchiha Itachi who was part of the group Akatsuki so he could help find her but would he really care?

Suddenly a voice said, "Naruto, where do you think you're going?" He turned around and met Shikamaru Nara.

He said, "Hey Shikamaru! What are you doing?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and said, "Naruto, I know you're up to something and it's not good so you better not do whatever you're thinking. If you want sakura to survive this mission."

Naruto said, "Shikamaru, do you think she'll survive?" He said, "Of course she will Naruto.. She is the apprentice of the 5th hokage and is already been a jounin for years and she is fit for this mission." Naruto's eyes met the sky and he thought Sakura..

Please review thanks so much! I'll try to get the chapter out by the end of the week promise! Narutofan462

**Preview for next chapter**: They began walking suddenly a waiter bumped into Itachi. Sakura fell to the ground and where did Itachi fall? On top of her.. They were so close.. Their faces and lips were a couple of centemeters away from each other. They both turned red. This was all a game wasn't it? So then..why did this feel so right?

This was like anyother mission he just had to kill this girl..A cute girl ...with pink hair..damn..He said, "Do you know who those flowers are from Cherry Blossom?" She stammered, "Umm.. W-W-e-ll.." He smirked.


	4. How you play the game

Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now on to the chapter...

She tossed her long pink hair back combing it perfectly and thought hmm part 2 of the plan should commence with no problem right? She was in her nightgown.. Against her porcelain skin was shorts and a shirt that had a cherry blossom on it. She smiled and knew she would get her way.

She called out, "Itachi-sama, where am I sleeping tonight?"

He came in with black pants with no shirt. She turned slightly red and he said, "You're sleeping right there 3 feet away from me in the same room have a problem with that?"

Suddenly he awoke something in her inner sakura had returned. _Inner Sakura: YES I HAVE A DAMN Problem w/ that i can't sleep in the same room as you! you're a guy and ugh.. you're associated with bad people!_ Nevertheless she smiled and said, "No problem at all." She had to play along with this game and win.. The plan had to work.. It would work NO SETBACKS! The full moon was shining down upon them. Sakura got up and went outside and admired the night sky.

Her glasses were put on the side as she enjoyed the view. Itachi said, "Sakura?" She looked back at him and said, "Yes, Itachi-sama. What is it?" He smirked and said, "Come inside I want to show you something."

She rushed inside and saw flowers on her bed. She bit her lip in doubt.. her plan was working ohh to well.. He was already to love with her.. oh no.. oh noo..

He said, "Nice flowers hmm Cherry blossom?" She raised her eyebrow and said, "Cherry Blossom isn't my name Sakura or did you just forget it?" He smirked and said, "Well since you have pink hair.."

He stopped talking for a moment and held a strand of her hair with his fingers. She turned pink.. He continued, "It's only right to call you that with your unique pink hair."

She was still pink..it definitely was working her beauty charm had gotten to him in the evening. What now though? She nervously said, "H-Hai, Itachi-sama!"

He said, "Do you know who those flowers are from Cherry Blossom?" She stammered, "Umm.. W-W-e-ll.."

He smirked and said, "One of the other ninjas from the same group I'm in." She was too deep in shock to speak.. someone else had sent her those beautiful flowers even though Itachi-sama was here looking at me and touching my hair? She was confused for the first time in her life.

He smirked once again and said, "Shocked or Confused cherry blossom?" Then again that nickname he gave her it didn't add up.. she was missing something! She didn't want him to be amused by this so she said cooly, "No, I'm not.. Well I guess I'll go to bed then good-night Itachi-sama."

He said, "Nite Cherry Blossom." They both got into their beds. Itachi turned the lights out and she turned around facing the wall and thought so that's how it is.. playing with my feelings will you? want to confuse me? she smirked and thought I'm going to win Itachi.. I know how to play the game now..

The usual saying it wasn't if you win or lose it's how you play the game.. But she was going to learn how to play this game and win.. She was going to become an ANBU nothing would stop at it. She closed her eyes and thought I'm going to win Itachi-sama.

He opened his eyes and awoke in the room sakura was sleeping in as well. Across he saw her pink hair she was definitely a unique one. It was amusing confusing her.. He went to go change and she awoke and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes narrowed yesterday wasn't a dream Itachi had confused her and caught her off guard with feelings that she thought she killed long ago. He was definitely a strong opponent.

He came back and said, "Go get changed we're going to have breakfast out." Her eyes shined and said, "Really? I'll go get changed!" He rolled his eyes and said, "This girl..is so interesting.." This time the girl changed into a emerald green dress that matched the color of her eyes. She had a little pink umbrella and said, "Ready to go Itachi-sama!" He said, "What's up with the umbrella?"

She smiled brightly and said, "To keep the sun from going in my eyes so I can see you." He tried to avoid her glance but yet their eyes met. He walked beside her as many guys passed by them walking looking at her. Was it strange for him to feel a bit jealous? As soon as a guy walked by and looked at her. He held her closer and they were hand in hand.

She was pink again he was still confused what was going on. She took a fan out to fan herself and wondered what was happening to her.. They arrived there was the beautiful breakfast place.. It was in a garden filled with flowers that were blooming. Flowers such as jasmine, lilies, and roses.. They were seated next to the cherry blossom tree.. Coincidence?

She sat down with her umbrella at her side. He said, "So, what do you want to order?" She said, "Anything you want Itachi-sama." He said, "Hmm.. how about the miso soup, rice, chicken and beef." the waiter dashed to go cook. She said, "Dinner for breakfast?" He smirked and said, "If you hadn't noticed we don't have a breakfast Cherry Blossom just dinners and lunches so we can't call this breakfast."

The food arrived and they both stared at their plates hesitant to eat it if their had been any poison. sakura said, "Well let's eat!" She held her chopsticks and began to eat the noddles and said, "Mmm.. this tastes great."

Itachi hesitantly starts eating and their eyes meet but their mouths never open. As soon as the rice came Sakura said, "Itachi-sama, you're so kind to be treating me out to breakfast -- I mean lunch yea!" He smirked and said, "No problem Cherry Blossom." She said, "I have to go to the bathroom excuse me."

He said, "I'll escort you there." She widened her eyes and said, "Escort me there I'm not some little girl." He saw Itachi's eyes and she said, "I mean.. sure thanks." She almost had blown her cover.

They began walking suddenly a waiter bumped into Itachi. Sakura fell to the ground and where did Itachi fall? On top of her.. They were so close.. Their faces and lips were a couple of centimeters away from each other. They both turned red.

This was all a game wasn't it? So the way you had to play it was..like this.. he touched sakura's soft skin and brought her closer their lips met. Was this a joke? Was it love no one could know.. after their 1 minute liplock.

He let go of her and her eyes met up with him. He said, "You okay cherry blossom?" _Inner sakura: yea rite I'm okay! I just fell to the ground and you took advantage of that huh? kissing me like that and!"_ Suddenly her mind thought you didn't do anything to stop it did you? _Inner sakura: you are being crazy no way in hell you would like Itachi Uchiha! you have no feelings remember.._

She looked at him and remembered her umbrella was with her. She closed her pink umbrella and started wacking him with it. I screamed, "How dare you do that to me!" Was this a new rule to the game and she didn't pick it up? If that's how he's going to play it then fine.

He was getting hurt by a cute girl with an umbrella.. wait did he just say cute? Something is going wrong..this is one way to play the game...false love.. but was it false? He couldn't say if he enjoyed it he didn't know it happened so quickly. Was this love? Definitely..NOT. This was like any other mission he just had to kill this girl..A cute girl ...with pink hair..damn..

Please give me reviews! thanks! plusthe more reviews I get the faster I'll update the next chapter!Narutofan462

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 5: Perhaps..attraction between and 18 year old girl who never had a boyfriend or a kiss nevertheless made her fall so hard upon this S Classed criminal. He was wise, devious, skilled, and had the looks as well. All in one.. This mission was getting harder by the minute..Each day that passed by their closeness grew how would she be able to kill someone like him? Sure she was skilled with jutsu's and charka control but could she truely kill a man she had been with for the last couple of days that had brought her feelings back and the smile upon her face once more?

He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her. She turned slightly red and said, "itachi-sama.." He said, "Sakura, don't talk to anyone here in the group Akatsuki..no one except me." Their closeness made her even redder. He said, "Understand?" Their eyes were locked together and she said, "I promise Itachi-sama."


	5. Hidden Memories and the invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

As they walked back to the group's hideout she was so mad he tried to feel her up like that. Trying to kiss me...damn.. She couldn't even look him in the eye because of that..

They were walking back in silence it was too much. The way he looked.. how it reminded her of Sasuke-kun.. No.. You can't think about him don't! Don't! too late an image of Sasuke when he was 12 came to her mind..

Before she knew it sakura was having a flashback. _Flashback: Why?" Sakura stated. they were at the same spot they were when they announced the teams for the genins. Sakura continued, "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out. Why won't you tell me anything? _

_Suddenly the raven-haired spoke and said, "Why do I have to tell you? I'm telling you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time." Tears were already coming from her face. _

_She said, "You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun. Do you remember? When we became genin we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me, weren't you?" _

_His back still turned at him he said, "I don't remember." Tears were falling upon the ground and she said, "Of course. that was a long time ago. But it started you and I and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was terrible but,.even so it was fun. I know what happened to your clan. but with revenge alone you will not make anyone happy no one not you or me." _

_He said, "As I thought..I'm different from you guys I follow a different path from you guys. The four of us together.. it's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. But despite the four of us having been together my heart has chosen revenge. It's why I go on living I can't be like you or Naruto." _

_Tears still coming from her face and said, "Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me being alone was painful. I understand that so well it hurts. I have family and friends but if you leave for me.. for me.. it's the same thing as being alone." He said, "from this point on, new paths will start." _

_She had to stop him so she screamed, "I..I love you more than anything! If you are by my side I will make sure you will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. that's why I'm begging you! please stay!" _

_She continued crying. She continues, "I'll even help you with your revenge there must be something I can do! that's why..please, stay here with me. if that's not possible take me with you." She is crying even more now. _

_Sasuke turns his face finally to her to only say, "After all this time you're still annoying." He starts walking away and she screams, "Don't go! If you go I will scream out loud and.." _

_before she knew it sasuke was behind her now. Did it work? Sasuke says, "Sakura..thanks." Was this real? he was thanking her. Suddenly she felt pain near her neck and she passed out. _

As they were walking back to the hideout this flashback never failed to give her tears in her eyes. This time Itachi-sama was watching her.. she couldn't cry. Nevertheless, tears rolled down her eyes.

He noticed she was crying and put his arms around her. She cried in his arms. When did she become so weak? They finally reached the hideout..

Instead of Sakura's usual smile she was still sad from before. He said, "You can take a break Sakura go rest." She nodded and changed her clothes. She changed into casual jeans and shirt. She laid on my bed and Sasuke's image wouldn't leave my mind. How she wished she could kill him so he'd stop haunting my thoughts..

Good thing the tears stopped coming down my face... She didn't want him to think she was weak..

Itachi entered the room and said, "here is some paperwork to go through organize them by date please. thanks."

He left the room without even a glance. She got up and she thought gosh I'm in a bad mood and yet he wants me to organize files.. This guy is really dense..

She rolled her eyes and looked at the huge pile of files. She opened the huge folder and a paper on top made her smile. Don't cry Cherry Blossom.. I hate it when you're sad. I'll take you somewhere special for DINNER tonight..this time you should dress formally. itachi uchiha

She smiled and thought how nice. the bottom read you don't really have to organize these I just needed to get this note to you. She smiled once more he was being so sweet.

She got up and the thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha quickly drifted from her mind. She was outside wondering where Itachi went to. Kisame said, "Sakura, right?"

She nodded and said, "Yea..Itachi-sama's assistant." He nodded and said, "Do you know how to fight?" _Inner sakura: you bet I know how to fight I can kick your ass! I've surpassed the 5th hokage done 16 A ranked missions and will soon be in ANBU! _

No matter how much inner sakura screamed she still said, "Nope, not really.. my parents didn't want me to be a ninja since my family members had died."

Kisame said, "want to just give it a little go though for practice I'll go easy on you." She said, "Sure, why not."

They were at their stances before Kisame lunged towards Sakura..Itachi suddenly appeared from nowhere in the middle of them.

He looked at Kisame and said, "Why were you fighting Sakura Kisame?" Kisame nervously answered, "I wanted to see if she could fight."

His sharingan eyes stared at Kisame and said, "She can't fight remember she grew up with her parents who didn't want her to fight." He said, "I know and.."

His eyes narrowed and said, "You knew this and still attacked her! That was pretty foolish of you what if you killed her I would have no assistant then!" Kisame said, "comi-san, Itachi-sama. It won't happen again."

He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her. She turned slightly red and said, "itachi-sama.." He said, "Sakura, don't talk to anyone here in the group Akatsuki..no one except me."

Their closeness made her even redder. He said, "Understand?" Their eyes were locked together and she said, "I promise Itachi-sama."

Perhaps..attraction between and 18 year old girl who never had a boyfriend or a kiss nevertheless made her fall so hard upon this S Classed criminal. He was wise, devious, skilled, and had the looks as well. All in one.. This mission was getting harder by the minute..Each day that passed by their closeness grew how would she be able to kill someone like him? Sure she was skilled with jutsu's and charka control but could she truly kill a man she had been with for the last couple of days that had brought her feelings back and the smile upon her face once more?

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 6 - He looked at the watch 8:20 pm.. what was taking this girl so long? She said, "Be right there Itachi-sama.. I need to get my purse." She finally came out and the sight was breathtaking.. She had her hair straightened and had black heels and a dress that was a light pink that matched her hair. She had earrings that were cherry blossoms and he could see the blush and mascara. She had taken a long time obviously getting ready.. She had a cherry blossom purse as well.. She said, "So, Itachi-sama.. how do I look?" She twirled around in her dress once and said, "Hmmm?" He was slightly pink and said, "You look good now let's go."

He smirked and said, "No umbrella this time?" She smiled and said, "No, don't worry I have pepper spray this time.." He said, "Dangerous Sakura.."

Next chapter will be out...hmm.. next week some time! most likely thurs. or friday! Narutofan462


	6. Dinner and a dream

**Dinner and the dream**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..

Thanks for all the reviews you guys!

It was 5pm..2 hours before their dinner that he was going to treat her to.. He wondered what made her break down like that so suddenly? Was it an old boyfriend? Her family what was it? He didn't know but he knew one thing he didn't want to see her cry ever again.

He was getting dressed for their big "dinner". Kisame walked in and saw Itachi all dressed up. Kisame joked and said, "Where are you going to a ball?" Itachi said, "No, I'm going out to dinner."

Kisame said, "No need to wear such fancy clothes..." Suddenly his eyes widened realizing what it was.. He smirked and said, "You're going out to dinner with Sakura aren't you?"

Itachi eye twitched for a second and he said, "Yes, she's my assistant after all." Kisame said, "Well, I don't remember you getting so into your assistant you'd take them out for dinner or you dressing up so much."

Itachi said cooly, "It's a formal place you have to wear something nice." Kisame said, "Whatever you say Itachi.."

Kisame passed by and Itachi thought it's just dinner... JUST DINNER nothing more.. He walked around the hideout and saw Sakura in her door getting ready he could hear, "Omg what am I supposed to wear?

Should I wear this one? No too bright.. Which one?" He smirked this girl was actually taking this job of seducing him seriously.. He walked passed her room and he stopped and thought.. she was assigned by the 5th hokage herself to murder him.

He couldn't let stupid things like feelings get in the way! 2 hours later Itachi was waiting for her wearing a black suit.. He looked at the watch 8:20 pm.. what was taking this girl so long?

She said, "Be right there Itachi-sama.. I need to get my purse." She finally came out and the sight was breathtaking.. She had her hair straightened and had black heels and a dress that was a light pink that matched her hair.

She had earrings that were cherry blossoms and he could see the blush and mascara. She had taken a long time obviously getting ready.. She had a cherry blossom purse as well..

She said, "So, Itachi-sama.. how do I look?" She twirled around in her dress once and said, "Hmmm?" He was slightly pink and said, "You look good now let's go."

He held her hand possessively and she said, "Wait, I want to get a good look at you." She stopped him in his tracks and said, "Itachi-sama, looks really handsome..this must be some special place."

He smirked and said, "No umbrella this time?" She smiled and said, "No, don't worry I have pepper spray this time.." He said, "Dangerous Sakura.." She said, "Come on." He said, "We're not walking sakura especially with you in those heels. Here allow me.." He opened the door to a limo..

This was surreal..Itachi opening a limo door for her..inviting her out to dinner.. She'd never picture herself in a situation like this in her life.. Itachi holding her, making her laugh, and the kiss she had dreamed of getting (from sasuke) which she instead recieved from Itachi.

She walked into the limo and Itachi sat beside her. She said, "Itachi, this is amazing.. So pretty." He smirked and said, "Not as pretty as..you." She turned red again and said, "Arigatou, Itachi-kun."

His head turned and she just realized what she just said. _Inner sakura: You fool! You called him Itachi-KUN now he thinks you like him.. You fool! baka baka! _Does she like him?

She enjoyed being with him but did she love him? Itachi said, "Ready to go?" The driver had opened the door for the two of them and they entered this exquisite restaurant.

She said, "Wow, Itachi-sama..it's soo amazing." They entered the restaurant hand in hand. They were seated and there were many couples there. All girls that wore fancy dresses and with guys that were wearing tuxs.

The waiter came to their table and he said, "What would you guys like to order?" Itachi smirked remembering what happened last time they went out to eat. He said, "Sakura, you decide this time.."

He looked at her and she said, "Umm.. okay.. let's see I would like a little bit of everything except seafood, anything that has mushrooms, and vegetables." The waiter nodded and left.

Itachi smirked and said, "Pretty demanding hmm sakura?" She said, "Well you did say I could order whatever I wanted." He said, "right.." Suddenly there came the waiter with two drinks for them two cokes.

He said, "Would you two like to go to the ballroom?" Itachi said, "The ballroom?" Sakura squealed and said, "Yes, which way is it!" The waiter said, "Go straight and to the left."

She said, "Okay." She grabbed Itachi's hand and said, "Come on.." As they were walking towards the ballroom. Itachi said, "The ballroom? why do you want to go there?"

they opened two golden doors and saw a huge room with dancing couples and music all around. There was an orchestra even playing. She said, "Come on Itachi-sama." She dragged him to the dance floor where dancing couples had surrounded them.

He said, "Sakura, I'm not a great dancer..Actually I have never danced before." Sakura smiled brightly and said, "Come on please dance with me." He said, "Sakura, why don't you dance with another guy?"

She grew upset since he didn't want to dance with her.. She said, "Fine, I'll dance with some other guy..Who might take advantage of me." She said louder.

Itachi grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Okay, Okay I'll dance with you." She smiled and said, "Yea!" His hands around her waist and her hands over holding him.

As they slow danced across the floor among other couples. When did things become so hard? She looked at Itachi's handsome face she couldn't imagine even hurting him..

He had helped her in so many ways.. Was this was a dream? She could hardly remember something so wonderful happening to her..ever.. Only sad memories had haunted her past..

She became oblivious to the world only Itachi and her were all that mattered.. They were dancing one step..two step.. She grinned he had lied he was a wonderful dancer.

He twirled her around and she couldn't help but grin.As the music slowed down they stopped and the waiter said, "Mr. Uchiha your dinner is ready." He nodded and we walked together towards the dinner table.

She sat at the table was this real she kept wondering.. She looked inside her purse and realized the reality of things.. Inside her purse she had several weapons, pepper spray, a sheet of paper of the mission.

She had to kill the man that she sat next to and get all the information.. This is your mission sakura to become an ANBU finally after many months waiting this one mission.. just finish what you had started!

Also she had two kunai knives underneath her dress on her legs. She knew she had to do this whether she liked it or not.. Time for questioning.. Use your beauty and he'll give you anything you want..

**Preview for the next chapter**: As they both started to eat their food her eyes met his once more and said, "I'm just curious I'm sorry if that's a flaw." He said, "it's not a flaw Sakura..it's just a quality of yours that might get you killed one day." Her eyes shot up did he..

She got in and he sat next to her and the driver went to get some food for himself she they had to wait in the car. A perfect chance to be alone right? How would he use this time wisely? Kiss her or kill her? The music in the background and the lights were low..What would he do..Would he kill this inncoent girl in this limo?

Please review! thanks! Your reviews help me write even more so please review! I'll try to update faster too if you do! Narutofan462


	7. Questioning and the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Thank you for all the reviews! Like I promised the next chapter...

As their eyes met the beauty of this girl always amazed him. He could see her eyes was thinking about something entirely different. Maybe it was being with him she was confused about everything.

As the food appeared on their plates her eyes met his. She said, "So, what do you do in this group Akatsuki?" His eyes shot up so the moment had gone and left between them it was back to her original mission it seemed.

He said cooly, "Why are you so interested?" As they both started to eat their food her eyes met his once more and said, "I'm just curious I'm sorry if that's a flaw."

He said, "it's not a flaw Sakura..it's just a quality of yours that might get you killed one day." Her eyes shot up did he... She held the kunai knive in her purse tightly.

She continued the conversation slowly and said, "Itachi-sama, I was wondering.." her grip on the kunai knive had tightened.. He said, "Yes, Cherry blossom?"

A blush crept onto her cheeks once more and the grip on the kunai knive had loosened and put in her purse again and she said, "Itachi-sama, have you ever fallen in love?" A little shocked by question he said, "Why so interested?"

She said, "because there is a girl looking at you checking you out." He turned around and there was no girl there and he turned back facing sakura. She had her tongue sticking out and said, "Ha ha! you fell for it.. The great Uchiha Itachi."

He smirked this girl just loved to joke. She cracked a smile and he smiled. They continued eating their food without any further questions. He escorted her back to the car.

She got in and he sat next to her and the driver went to get some food for himself she they had to wait in the car. A perfect chance to be alone right? How would he use this time wisely? Kiss her or kill her? The music in the background and the lights were low..What would he do..Would he kill this innocent girl in this limo?

**Sakura pov**

We are alone in this limo..the limo driver went to eat a perfect chance to be alone with him.. to finish the job.. Would she truly kill him now? She had weapons in her purse for a reason but could she really do it?

She had to get information out of him first.. how though? She had a vial it was labeled truth potion who she just give it to him and get all the information out of him? His eyes never left hers which made things difficult.. how would she put this potion in his drink?

He was looking at the sky for a moment and she quickly put the potion in his drink. Or so she thought.. Sakura said, "I had a great time Itachi-sama." He said, "Me too." They clicked their glasses and drank.

She smirked it had worked she would get her mission accomplished soon enough. She said, "So, Itachi-sama..tell me where is Sasuke Uchiha now?" Itachi didn't want to answer this question but the potion didn't allow it. He said, "In the village hidden in the rain disguised to kill more ninjas."

Since he noticed what happened he said, "So, I was right hmmm Sakura?" She narrowed her eyes and said, "What do you mean right?" He said, "You wish to kill me I know that."

She wanted to say he was delirious had no idea he was talking about but she said, "Yes, I want to my mission was to kill you Itachi Uchiha." She put her hands over her mouth and thought Crap.the truth potion must've spilled into my drink too!

He said, "So, why with the whole act hmm?" She said, "Because I needed to draw your attention. it worked right?" She winked and smiled in victory.

The driver came back to find the nice couple from before bickering more than ever. He was so confused he heard, "Noo! I came to kill you so I could advance a level to ANBU!" He said, "ANBU are weaker than ever why join them!"

She said, "Shut up!" He pressed the button to see the couple fighting..he said, "Umm.. something wrong?" Sakura and Itachi looked at the driver with dangerous eyes like shut up or we'll kill you.

He said, "Right never mind.. Just one thing I need to ask you guys." They looked up at the driver and he said, "Are you guys sure you love each other?"

The most shocking response from the both of them, "Yes, I love him." He said, "Yes, I love her." They both looked at each other and screamed. She said, "NO! I didn't just say that I don't.. wait I do love you!" The potion was controlling her mind with the truth."

They came back home furious at each other. Itachi said, "Assistant, you'll be sleeping outside tonight good-bye." He shut the door before she could say a word. Her eyes lowered this night was not how she planned things. She took a pillow and a blanket and looked at the sky as memories of them began to replay in her mind like a slide show.

This feelings felt familiar..like years before when she got rejected by Sasuke Uchiha.. Tears began to form in her eyes.. _Flashback: The waiter bumped into Itachi and Itachi bumped into Sakura who landed on the floor. Where did Itachi land up? on top of sakura.. She was red and he was red. In a couple of seconds Itachi had kissed her lips. He helped her up and she got mad and beat him up with an umbrella. The note he had sent to her I hate to see you cry please don't I'll treat you to dinner tonight Itachi Uchiha The way they danced together and ate together. It was a dream.. her in a beautiful dress dancing with the last person you'd ever think about. _

Her eyes looked at the pretty stars in the sky when did things get so difficult. Itachi in the bedroom couldn't believe what happened..She had put truth potion in his drink and accidentally put some in hers as well. the part that bothered him the most was what happened in the limo.

_Flashback: "are you guys sure you love each other" The driver said. The most shocking response had came out of their mouths. She said, "Yes, I love him." He said, "Yes, I love her.." at the same time they both looked at each other in confusion. Was this true? _

He couldn't look at that girl the way he used to ever since that happened. Nevertheless something had controlled him to check up on her.. He walked and saw the girl with pink hair and stained face.

She had noticed someone was watching her. She wiped her tears aside and said, "What do you want Itachi? Here to watch me cry?" He walked closer to her and said, "No, I wanted to see how you were doing."

She said, "I'm doing fine..it's just..the truth is so hard to accept sometimes." He looked at her and she continued, "The truth is that I have to kill Itachi Uchiha..I was sent to the 5th hokage to kill the group Akastui I'm sorry. The thing is I'm not sure if I can do it anymore.. Faking is killing me inside..You're making me feel again.. the feeling Sasuke-kun stole away from me. I-I I love you Itachi I know it's hard to believe.."

He looked at the girl that basically confessed she had loved him he said, "You like Sasuke?" She said, "He had ripped my heart into a million pieces allow my feelings to longer exist.. no feeling.. I became more and more like him with every smirk and obession of jumping levels and doing missions."

His eyes lowered and said, "My answer is yes." She looked at him in confusion. He came closer and said, "I have fallen in love before." She looked at him was this real?

She took her kunai knive out and said, "I have to kill you Itachi Uchiha." He said, "I know let's go.." They were in stances finally ready to fight each other. They were both were too tired to fight. She fainted suddenly since she was so tired.. Itachi dragged her inside and put her in her bed that was near hers. He closed his eyes and knew tomorrow they would have to fight.

Preview for next chapter: All she had to do was kill anymore remaining group members she scanned the area and quickly ran around found none. They obviously left already.. Which meant only one more person was left.. "A little slow today hmmm sakura?" She turned around and met someone she had least expected.. Tall, his black hair still sticking up and hands on his hips, the famous smirk was still on his lips. Was this for real? She nervously said, "S-Sasuke-kun!"

Thanks for reviewing guys!

A.B34UT1FUL-Lie

Sakura-Cherryblossom12

pilar-ayesha

SakuraSasuke29

SweetAssassin

Izayoi-Tomano

lonewolf4ever

Animefriend

White Alchemist Taya

Jixnce

fluffy101

sakura5584

deviltwit

You see the button that says review please press it if you want to know what's going to happen next... Next chapter will be out some time next week... depends.. on how many reviews I get! later narutofan462


	8. The Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

When her eyes shot up and realized she was in her bed, not outside. She quickly darted her attention to Itachi's bed it was empty. She got up slowly keeping her guard up. She quickly ran to her bag with her weapons. no longer makeup, fake smiles, dresses, and funny remarks. They both knew the truth about each other. She knew he knew about her mission. He knew she was supposed to kill him and today was the day.

She sneaked to the bathroom and changed her clothes and she came out and met Kisame. She was wearing the long red shirt and long pants with kunai knives at her legs. He said, "So, today's the day ehh?" Her eyes narrowed and said cooly, "How do you know?" Kisame sneered and said, "Itachi-sama, tells me everything _Cherry Blossom_." That nickname and hearing it from Kisame made her..mad. She reached in her purse and quickly pepper sprayed him and said, "The relationship between Itachi-sama and I are none of your concern...Kisame."

He said, "You sound like him...Itachi-sama." She looked back and said, "I guess it rubbed off me, not good for you though." She thought time to finish her mission.. KILL THE REMAINING AKATSUKI MEMBERS.. She took out her shurkiens and kunai knives.. She began throwing them and he began to kicking and punching. Nevertheless how much she got hurt it didn't matter she could heal herself. She threw many knives and shrukiens and finished him off with a fire justu.

He was dead in a matter of seconds. She smirked in satisfaction. The emotionless girl that she was in the beginning had returned once more.. She felt nothing when she killed him. All she had to do was kill anymore remaining group members she scanned the area and quickly ran around and found no other Akatsuki members. They obviously left already.. Which meant only one more person was left..

"A little slow today hmmm Sakura?" She turned around and met someone she had least expected.. Tall, his black hair still sticking up and hands on his hips, the famous smirk was still on his lips. Was this for real? She nervously said, "S-Sasuke-kun!"

He said, "What are you doing here Sakura?" She said, "Umm.. Well I'm here on a mission.. Sasuke-kun." He just smirked and said, "What type of mission Sakura?"

His hand had touched her smooth face which still made her turn crimson red. She said, "Umm..well the thing is I was here to kill..." His eyes darted back at her emerald green eyes and said, "Kill who? Me?" She said, "Of course not Sasuke-kun! I would never kill you!"

_Inner Sakura: Of course I want to kill you! for what you did to me, Naruto and the whole village! But no, my misson was to kill Akatsuki members which include your brother who is so nice to me..wait.. did i just say nice? Oh shit.._

Sasuke's onyx eyes looked at her and she said, "All I know is this is the place.." Suddenly the voice she had longed to hear but dreaded at the same time said, "Cherry Blossom, what are you doing playing around with my little brother? Didn't I tell you the first day we met you'd get killed talking to him."

Sasuke muttered, "Itachi.." They were glaring at each other and seemed to forget about me. Itachi said, "Sasuke, about time you found me what took you so long?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Itachi, I just dropped by because I heard a certain kunochi I know of was here to assainate you but it seems she couldn't do her job once again.. She truly is weak."

She narrowed her eyes and she couldn't take it again the back talking about her. She was truly sick of it! That was for sure! She said out loud, "I'm sick of this..Sasuke is in a never ending disappointment in me.. Itachi who says he loves me but is going to kill me in the end. Sasuke I still don't get how you're disappointed in me when I have surpassed the 5th hokage in many ways."

Her eyes lowered. Sasuke said, "Sakura, you're still pathetic!" She couldn't take it! She hit him and he went flying down the sidewalk. She smirked and said, "I wanted to do that for the longest time."

Itachi smiled slightly and said, "Nice shot." She said, "Thanks." Sasuke got up and said, "Nice strength Sakura...I guess you got stronger in one way." She was swinging her kunai knive by her fingers and said, "Not only in one way.. Sasuke-teme."

He said, "Such fragile girls shouldn't have such bad language." She said, "Too bad I'm not a fragile girl anymore." She began punching and kicking furiously and screamed, "I hate you!I Hate you more than anyone in this world! You have ruined my life! Now, I'm going to return the favor Sasuke-KUN I'm going to kill you!"

Itachi smirked...how ironic.. the girl that was completely in love with Sasuke Uchiha wished to murder him at this moment. Instead of focusing on her main mission it seemed she was obsessed with killing him!

Sasuke just smirked and thought had she gotten so crazy that she had lost her mind over him? She tore her sleeves off and said, "This is personal Sasuke..Let's fight." Sasuke said, "Too bad I care nothing about you, just Itachi."

Sakura's fury grew more and more and said, "I don't care if you care nothing for me I'll be the one to kill you." Itachi's smooth voice came behind her and said, "I'm sorry, Cherry Blossom, but his life belongs to me. I'll be the one to kill him."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "No, I must kill him for leaving me.. I deserve this chance to kill him! I-.."

She looked at Sasuke once more and her mind had betrayed her once more..she didn't see Sasuke but instead younger Sasuke.. when he was 7 the one she fell in love with. She put her weapon down.. Emotions had always ruined her life made her weaker that she was..

She couldn't do it.. the chance she was received to kill him forever.. She couldn't.. Maybe he was right she was a weak ninja who didn't deserve the name ANBU. Sasuke smirked and said, "One thing that hasn't changed about you is you still let your emotions take control of you." She looked at him with fierce eyes and said, "Not anymore.. I will finish what I had started."

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as Itachi and Sakura were fighting over who would get to kill me..Had they really gotten that close in a matter of days? Sakura looked back at me and said, "Sasuke, I wanted to tell you.. what you've done to me in the past has only made me stronger. Stronger than I ever was.."

I smirked and said, "That's why you're falling in love with my brother.." She looked upset and said, "I'm no-" The potion still hadn't worn off and she said, "You're right I still love him."

I said, "What is up with you two? You're acting very..strange." She exchanged glances with Itachi and she looked straight and me and said, "Nothing..Sasuke.. you wouldn't understand." Itachi smirked and said, "You wouldn't..."

Sasuke said, "Is there something I'm not getting here?" Sakura looked at Itachi once more and whispered the word, "Forbidden love." Itachi whispered, "Sakura.." I said, "Enough of this love stuff.. I need to kill you."

Sakura's eyes darted back to me and I said, "You won't kill me.." She got her weapons out and I smirked and said, "Are you sure you can do this?" She said, "Most definitely because I'm going to have some help this time.."

She looked at Itachi and he nodded. Sakura said, "You might be able to defeat me but what about Itachi and I? I don't think so!" I looked confused and said, "Itachi and you? You're joking right...He would never partner with you."

Suddenly a voice said, "Why not foolish brother? I want to kill you, so does she.. Common goal..we will kill you."

Suddenly Sakura's voice said, "Then what after that Itachi? We kill each other?" He said smoothly, "That was our mission, Sakura we must go through with it."

She gulped and nodded and said, "So, we both agree on killing Sasuke first.." He said, "Yes.." It came all down to this..The fight we were all waiting for.. our eyes were glued onto each other.

Thanks for the reviews..you guys!

sakura5584

scorpiongrl

critter141151

kakashi-vivi

Sakura-Cherryblossom12

lonewolf4ever

foxgirl-san

See the sumbit review button please review! I'll update sometime next week.. more reviews the faster I'll update.. narutofan462

**preview for the next chapter:** He looked back at her and her eyes gazed back at him.. It was impossible.. They could never be together.. She was part of Konoha and he was part of this group Akatsuki.. He came closer to her and took her glasses off and she was cornered and she whispered, "Itachi..we can't.."

He said, "We can right now.." Everything else in the word ceased in exsit. All that mattered was Itachi loved her back. His lips brushed hers as they kissed.. The intensity grew before things could go any further there stood Dediara smirking and said, "He hee! Itachi has the hots for the pink girl." Their heads turned to Dediara.. Itachi let go of Sakura who fell down onto the floor. She said, "Ouch.. damn you Itachi." Dediara said, "I thought you guys were going to talk Itachi-sama.. I guess a lot more was happening here."


	9. A love that could never be

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Wind had blown and sakura's long hair showing her determined eyes staring back at Sasuke. suddenly out of nowhere appeared Sasori and Dediara.

Sasori said, "Itachi-sama, you were having a party and not inviting us what a shame!" Itachi narrowed his eyes and said, "This is not a party Sasori as you can see." Dediara said, "The pink haired girl is still here Itachi-sama? The mission was to kill her wasn't it.. you've grown soft Itachi.. if it was someone else they would be dead so fast."

Itachi glared at them and said, "If you haven't noticed my brother is here?" Sasori said, "Right that Sasuke Uchiha kid.. mhmm.. I see what you mean Itachi-sama.. he looks pretty weak to me." Dediara said, "Look at the pink haired girl..she is so in love with Sasuke Uchiha she's not saying a word nor even killing him. How cute."

Itachi looked at Sasori and Dediara and said, "You guys take care of my little brother okay? I have to talk to sakura." Dediara said, "We'll keep him busy as long as we can love birds!"

Sakura and itachi both glared at him and yelled, "We're not love birds!" Sasori said, "How sweet.." Sakura said, "If you don't shut up right now I'll pepper spray you!" Itachi said, "Anyway take care of him come sakura."

He held her by the wrist and pulled her they went into a whole different section of the Akatsuki hideout.. Sakura whispered, "Itachi.." Itachi said, "Sakura, sit down." She sat and he said, "Sakura, I need to know...did you put something in my drink that night?"

Sakura held her kuani knife close to her and said, "Yes..why.. going to do something about it?" He said, "It was truth potion hmmm sakura?" She nodded. He came closer to her and she grew nervous and said, "What are you going to do to me Itachi-sama?"

She grew more nervous by the second and he had cornered her into a wall. He whispered in her ear, "Make you feel again." She was shocked by the answer she had received..

The fact she and him had escaped from sasuke and the fact..that..she loved him..he loved her.. Those thoughts didn't escape her..The truth potion..nothing but the truth.. She held him closer and pressed her lips on his.

He was confused by the pink haired girl's decision. She broke it quickly and said, "it's true you make me feel again..emotions..Changed me for the better making me happier..but if i don't complete this mission I won't advance to ANBU! I won't!"

Her knees came to the ground and tears began falling and she said, "Why is this so difficult? When did we get so close?" Unanswered questions she needed answers for and a love she had with a man that was an S class criminal who killed his own family.. yet she loved him.

While Sasori and dedira were stalling sasuke at all costs..Sakura and Itachi were busy talking.. She had put her weapons aside so did he.. they agreed to talk with no weapons..

Sakura put her pink hair up and Itachi had been watching her intently. He said, "Was everything a lie then?" She looked up at him and shook her head and said, "No, it wasn't..It never was my emoticons seemed to control me the moment I met you. Although the stupid girl with the lollipop in her mouth isn't me.. I had to act really out of character."

He looked back at her and her eyes gazed back at him.. It was impossible.. They could never be together.. She was part of Konoha and he was part of this group Akatsuki..

He came closer to her and took her glasses off and she was cornered and she whispered, "Itachi..we can't.." He said, "we can right now.." Everything else in the word ceased in exist all that mattered was Itachi loved her back. His lips brushed hers as they kissed.. The intensity grew before things could go any further there stood Dediara smirking and said, "He hee! itachi has the hots for the pink girl." their heads turned to dediara..

Itachi let go of sakura who fell down onto the floor. She said, "Ouch.. damn you Itachi." Dediara said, "I thought you guys were going to talk Itachi-sama.. I guess a lot more was happening here." She turned red and he turned slightly pink. Dediara said, "About time Itachi had fallen in love."

Itachi had kicked him out as Dediara said, "You're the perfect girl for a person like Itachi." They were alone again.. She grabbed her kunai knife and said, "Itachi..I'm sorry.." He looked at her.. was she really going to kill him?

She began to cry and said, "I'm sorry.. I can't kill you.." He held her in his arms and said, "It's okay.. I can't kill you either." She smiled and said, "Itachi..what will we do?" Suddenly Sasori entered and said, "Itachi-sama, Sasuke said he will return later on.."

Itachi said, "He always says that. Leave us be please." He left immediately. Their eyes crossed each other and knew this wouldn't work... Sakura got up and said, "I have to go Itachi nice meeting you." Itachi said, "So, you're returning to Konoha?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, I failed this mission..I couldn't do it.." Itachi said, "Let me take you there.." They were at the road before entering. Sakura was holding on him and Itachi said, "Well..until next time Cherry Blossom." They kissed and Sakura looked back and watched him run off in the distance.. She wondered would she meet him again?

thanks for all the reviews!

Sakura-Cherryblossom12

sakura5584

CraZy-AneH-GiRL

critter141151

lonewolf4ever

scorpiongrl

A.B34UT1FUL-Lie

Please click the review button so I'll write the next one as fast as I can! Narutofan462

**Preview for the next chapter:** In the last two years many things has changed in Sakura's life..Her emotions had returned back to her because of a certain someone.. Uchiha Itachi.. She had grown her pink hair and didn't have a boyfriend perhaps because she was hoping she'd met Itachi Uchiha once more and they could be together.. Like the last time they had met. She was a 20 year old woman who lived by herself in her own apartment.. Her mother still complained about not having a man by her side. She could care less.. Even thought Neji and Lee started to take interest in her.. She was finally ANBU she had to do a different mission since she failed to kill Uchiha Itachi..No one knew.. she cared for Uchiha Itachi if they did... chaos would surround her.


	10. two years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

In the last two years many things has changed in Sakura's life..Her emotions had returned back to her because of a certain someone.. Uchiha Itachi.. She had grown her pink hair and didn't have a boyfriend perhaps because she was hoping she'd met Itachi Uchiha once more and they could be together.. Like the last time they had met.

She was a 20 year old woman who lived by herself in her own apartment.. Her mother still complained about not having a man by her side. She could care less.. Even thought Neji and Lee started to take interest in her.. She was finally ANBU she had to do a different mission since she failed to kill Uchiha Itachi..

The sun came through her apartment window and her eyes fluttered open and she put her clothes on and saw Naruto with Hinata. They had gotten married years ago and had a kid that was so cute.. She had blond hair and blue eyes.. Naruto said, "Sakura-chan! Come here!" She walked over saw little Naru.

She was her typical babysitter when she wasn't on missions. Hinata said, "Sakura-chan, we were wondering if you can baby-sit Naru for a while?" She smiled and said, "No problem. Come on little Naru let's go." Little Naru came into Sakura's apartment. She loved exploring it.

She left little Naru to watch some TV for awhile... She had never told anyone about what happened between Itachi Uchiha and herself. If they found out she fell in love with the S Class Criminal it would all be over for her.. Only one person other person knew of their love...Sasuke Uchiha.

He was really shocked to say the least.. She wondered what would happen if she hadn't met Itachi Uchiha in the next year or so? Would she keep saving herself for him? Her eyes lowered in doubt..what if he already forgot about me and moved on with life... She no longer wore pretty outfits anymore..no one could see her like that except Itachi Uchiha..

She had missed him and the sad thing some of the memories of them two years ago were leaving her.. She didn't want to forget.. Suddenly a kunai knife came from her window she quickly dodged it she looked at it there was a note attached to it.. It read: Meet me tonight at 8pm at the bridge.

It was so cryptic..Who sent this note to her.. No way..could it be Itachi? _Inner Sakura: Get a hold of yourself why would Itachi come to the Leaf Village where he is one of the most wanted! Use your brain! _She couldn't help but smile.. She would meet this person tomorrow... She went to the other room to see Naru watching some TV.

She picked Naru up and said, "Let's go get something to eat.. how about your dad's favorite, ramen?" Her eyes shined and said, "Ramen!" She laughed and said, "Just like your dad."

They approached the Ramen place and she got one bowl of ramen and a small bowl for Naru.. Sakura was feeding her..she was so cute and she felt like she was a mother in a way.. She wanted to have children..especially seeing Naruto's cute child.

There came Neji she said, "Hey Neji-san!" Neji said, "Hey Sakura-san. So, you looking after Naruto's kid hmm?" She nodded and said, "Isn't she so cute!" Naru said, "Uncle Neji.." Neji smiled slightly and said, "Yea, she is cute..But she's not the only one.."

He looked at Sakura who tried to avoid his eyes. She said, "Neji-san..I'm flattered but.." Neji said, "It's fine.. I know you don't want to be with anyone.." She said, "Yea, umm.. Neji-san..can you take care of Naru for now I have to do some things!"

Neji said, "You want me to what?" She pleaded, "Neji, please.." He said, "Fine, go go!" She went off and this girl was giving lollipops for free. She said, "Here lady have a lollipop."

She took one and said, "Thanks."She started sucking on it and smiled a sweet memory had appeared in my mind..

_She laughed at the outfit she had to wear..to draw attention.. She was wearing a low cut skirt and a shirt that read Cherry Blossom.. she took a lollipop for allure since she had to seduce Itachi Uchiha.. the most emotionaless person in the world.. The moment they met each other they knew things would be never the same. _

She suddenly remembered the note. Should I go? She didn't have much time to decided because it was tonight. She decided to get dressed up hoping it would Itachi to see her like that.. 8:00 rolled around and she advanced towards the bridge..She didn't see anyone.. was she stood up? Wind began blowing all around her and she saw a figure in the distance.. Who was it.. She looked at saw..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl that was at the Akatsuki hideout who had a short skirt and lollipop in her mouth for allure.. The days that had passed between seemed so short but yet sweet..The fights they had..the love that had grown between the two of them.. The awful reality that they couldn't be together...Their orginal mission was brushed aside the moment their eyes crossed each other.. they were falling under that emotion that made them act weak..love.. 25 year old Itachi Uchiha still had no one with him..not that he thought about it before he met her..

Dediara and Sasori kept saying that the pink haired girl was perfect for him.. Complete opposites and you know opposites attract.. For some reason he was curious about Sakura...two years has passed and he had wondered if she had moved on as well.. He came to the road close to the Konoha village.. Their last kiss was shared there..

he had found out which house was Sakura's so he breifly wrote a cryptic note..._ Meet me tonight, 8pm at the bridge._ he put it on the kunai knive and threw it her open window.. He left and wondered if she would show up.. 8pm rolled around and instead of that famous Akatsuki cloak around him. He just wore all black..

There he saw a tall girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes that shined. She was wearing a red dress that showed her curves perfectly.. The glasses were long gone..Contacts were relplaced by those glasses. She had no make-up on which didn't matter since she looked gorgeous with or without make-up.

Suddenly the wind blew all around and she noticed his presence and smiled. She said, "About time Itachi." He smirked at her and said, "You've certainly changed in the last two years." She looked at the older Uchiha and said, "I'm not the only one..that cloak has disappeared hmm? It's different.. I like it."

He looked at her and said, "You still have the pepper spray hmm?" She cracked a smile and said, "Always.." She showed him a little keychain with pepperspray hanging on it. He said, "That shows some things never change.." She looks at him and said, "Itachi-kun, why are you here?"

He whispered in her ear, "Same reason you came here." She turned red..They haven't seen each other in two years yet he had an effect on her so quickly.. She looked at the handsome Uchiha in front of her and said, "Itachi-san, I thought we spoke about this years before.. We can't do this.."

Those words were posion. She hated to admit the truth. He whispered, "I know." Yet their words kept saying they couldn't be together.. Their eyes and body language said something entirely different. She was now closer to the man she was in "love" with.. or so she thought..

She said, "Nothing has changed hmm.. Itachi-kun..we still love each other but what next.. our relationship cannot progess any further.. I am a Konoha ninja and you are in Akatsuki. Itachi why are you making harder and harder for me..? It's so hard..all the guys in Konoha want to be with me even Hyuga Neji is after me..I'm 20 years old and been saving myself for.."

Itachi nibbled her ear and said, "For who?" She turned redder and said, "For..f-for..you." Their eyes stared into each other.. No matter how much the word _Forbidden love _played over and over for them.

Suddenly their lips had crashed on each other no words were needed. They needed each other more than anything and the one thing they both wanted they couldn't get.. His hands were around her and she was holding him. As the kiss broke tears streamed down her face. She hit him on the chest lightly and said, "Why..Why..?"

She continuted to cry and finally finished the question, "Why is it that the one thing I want, I can't have..?" The two of them looked at each other with such sad looks on their face. He wiped her tears away and said, "Sakura, don't cry..let's just use our time wisely together. Come on Sakura.."

Sakura looked up at the handsome Uchiha and sniffed and said, "Okay, Itachi-kun." She said, "So, where are we going?" He said, "A secret..you stay right here I'll be right back to get you something."

She nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips and said, "Okay Itachi-kun." As Itachi had left to get something for Sakura.. Sakura stood there in her red dress and suddenly the wind blew furiously once more her long pink hair swayed in the wind. She heard something she said nervously, "I- Itachi-kun?" No response.. Before she could say anything she was already in swallowed in the darkness.. she whispered, "Itachi-kun." A figure smirked and said, "Foolish girl.."

Thanks for the reviews!

nayloo

sakura5584

CraZy-AneH-GiRL

Jessica Broward

Sakura-Cherryblossom12

sakura59515

A.B34UT1FUL-Lie

**Preview for the next chapter**: Everyone had a certain weakness in life.. whether it was money, candy or loveable puppies.. everyone had one.. no doubt about it.. It took him years to figure out what his weakeness was..now he finally had one and took advantage of it.He rushed quickly at the spot Sakura was waiting before. He found no one.. He said, "Sakura? Where are you? Sakura?" Panic and fear began to fill his mind.. Suddenly a note flew and he caught it..The letter read.. _Dear Itachi, I'm sure you've noticed by now your precious Cherry Blossom is gone.. I have her and if you wish to have her back alive.. you will..finish the fight we started.. and find me before it's too late.. You know i don't have patience..Itachi.. -Sasuke Uchiha_ His eyes glowed red from sharingan from his anger. He spat out, "Sasuke..if you soo much as touch Sakura.. I'll kill you."


	11. Weakness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Everyone had a certain weakness in life.. whether it was money, candy or loveable puppies.. everyone had one.. no doubt about it..

It took him years to figure out what his weakeness was..now he finally had one and took advantage of it. He looked at the sleeping form of the pink haired girl well he should say woman.. She was 20 years old if he remembered correctly..

She was still knocked out and she was talking in her sleep.. "Itachi-kun, I'm so happy.. we finally can be together.. yes.. Itachi-kun.. I love you."

Suddenly her eyes opened and looked up at a raven-haired guy. Her eyes widened and said, "No way! How could you find!" He smirked and said, "I found out about your little meeting Sakura.." Sakura narrowed her eyes and said, "Sasuke!" There he was the younger Uchiha who Sakura used to be in deep love with years before..

Every since he left, many things had changed..Emotions were nothing to her.. She had hated him more than everything.. I said, "Sasuke, why did you capture me?" Sasuke smirked and said, "Do I really have to answer that question? I think you already know the answer Sakura.."

She said, "Noo! Sasuke! WHY!" She realized why she was here with Sasuke.. Itachi had finally given into love and Sasuke had realized this with the truth potion and kidnapped her to get to Itachi.. It all made sense now.. He said, "It's only a matter of time until Itachi realizes his little Cherry Blossom is missing." She winced at the nickname since only Itachi could call her that. She whispered, "Itachi.."

Itachi smirked and thought the perfect gift.. He held the box with a necklace that said Sakura on it.. He couldn't wait to finally give it to her.. He had to hurry he couldn't keep her waiting. He rushed quickly at the spot Sakura was waiting before.

He found no one.. He said, "Sakura? Where are you? Sakura?" Panic and fear began to fill his mind.. Suddenly a note flew and he caught it..The letter read..

Dear Itachi, I'm sure you've noticed by now your precious Cherry Blossom is gone.. I have her and if you wish to have her back alive.. you will..finish the fight we started.. and find me before it's too late.. You know i don't have patience..Itachi.. -Sasuke Uchiha

His eyes glowed red from sharingan from his anger. He spat out, "Sasuke..if you soo much as touch Sakura.. I'll kill you."

She glared at the younger Uchiha in front of her and said, "You are such a teme doing this to me!" Sasuke said, "Does it look like I care what you think Sakura?" She said, "He will find me and kill you once and for all."

How ironic it was when years ago she desired to kill Itachi Uchiha to prevent Sasuke from going to the darkside and be with Sasuke Uchiha.. How funny things turned out to be..

Sasuke said, "I'm sure he'll find me but not in time.." She looked up at him and said, "What was that supposed to mean?" He said, "Exactly what it means Sakura. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you a question.. Why do you love Itachi anyway?"

She smirked and said, "Why, jealous Sasuke?" Sasuke said, "You wish Sakura..so tell me." She looked at the younger Uchiha and said, "Nope, I'm not telling you." Sasuke said, "Sakura, need I remind you you're the kidnapped one in this situation." She said, "No, you don't have to remind me..Sasuke-teme..Itachi will find you and we'll kill you together."

Back in Konoha: Naruto and Hinata just got back from their mission and said, "Sakura? Sakura!"

They were at her apartment and found no one. Hinata said, "Maybe, they're at the ramen stand Naru loves that." Naruto said, "Right." They headed over there and Naruto said, "Hey mister did you see my kid here."

He asked the new ramen stand owner. He said, "Ohh yea the cute girl with the long blonde hair.. yea I think some guy named Neji is taking care of her because Sakura-san was busy."

Naruto said, "Neji! Is taking care of Naru! Oh gosh hurry Hinata.. we don't want him to influence our perfect daughter!" They ran quicker and reached the Hyuga Mansion. They opened the door to find Naru on uncle Neji's lap clapping excitedely and hugging him.

Naruto said, "Naru!" She said, "Daddy!" She ran up to her dad and hugged him tightly and said, "I missed you.." Naruto held her tighter and said, "Me too." Hinata hugged her daughter as well. Neji said, "I guess my job is done now.."

Naruto said, "Not so fast Neji, where did Sakura go?" Neji said, "I don't know she said she was busy and had to go somewhere." Naruto said, "Somewhere? That's very specfic."

Naru said, "Sakura went to go see her lover." Neji and Naruto looked at her and said, "What?" Naru said, "Sakura, told me.. she loves someone and can't be with him..so she went to visit him."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't tell me..it's.." Neji finished, "Sasuke..I'll beat that teme up." Hinata said, "You guys, we're not sure if it's Sasuke.." Neji said, "Who else could it be?" Naruto said, "He's right Hinata who else?"

Hinata said, "Well.. I was thinking.." Neji said, "We already know it's Sasuke. I swear this is the last time he interferes with my love." Neji and Naruto rushed out the door to get some people to help them. Hinata sighed and said, "I was thinking maybe it was Uchiha Itachi.. if that's so hard to believe.. Sakura is a strong fighter enough to probably kill Itachi but she couldn't." Hmm.. no one ever questioned why she failed the mission actually.. No way.. could it be?

Thanks for all the reviews!

Sakura-Cherryblossom12

The rainy

Jessica Broward

GinaCat

MistressBlossom

sakura5584

nayloo

Sakura and Neji Forever

critter141151

ridinstarr

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER-

The young girl who was about 5 or 6 years old was still searching and found nothing.. She wanted to find Sakura Haruno now.. She was walking slowly when she passed a guy with raven-black hair and red sharingan eyes and a black shirt on.. she remembered _Sasuke has raven hair and onyx eyes but his sharingan is red.. never look in those sharingan eyes.. _Was this Sasuke Uchiha? She came closer to the figure and had thought this was Sasuke Uchiha.. the one that had stole Sakura's emotions away and rage had filled her..

Due to her parents she was a strong ninja.. She had high charka levels, byukan, and also Sakura had taught her some medical justus and charka control.. She was as strong as a 9 year old at her young age.. She was already in the academy first in her class.. (obviously she didn't inherit Naruto's studying skills).

Please press the review button! thanks! I will update the next chapter when I get 15 reviews! Narutofan462


	12. The Hot springs and the meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

She sighed as Sasuke untied her and trusted her. He had said before if she ran away he'd go after...Naruto. She didn't want that to happen especially since he has a cute child now.

She was going to the hot springs nearby.. She pondered Itachi hurry up and find me.. Suddenly there came the raven-haired with the onyx eyes his brother had possessed as well. Too alike in some ways.. It's a good thing they had one huge difference between them..

Itachi was kind to her and loved her when Sasuke had pushed her away and hated her. She smirked how funny that turned out to be. She said coldly, "What are you doing here?" He said, "Just wondering why my stupid brother would have any interest in a kunoichi like you." She turned her back to him and said, "We've had this conversation before he likes me because he does."

His hands were on her shoulders now as she shivered with the touch of him. He whispered in her ear, "You must have something really special if my brother has drawn his attention to you..so tell me what is it that drew him?"

She had still turned crimson red to the touch of him and the whispers he sent down her spine. He said, "Tell me Sakura..it certainly didn't draw me in when we were genins unless you're hiding something from me."

She said softly, "I'm not hiding anything and that something special I have that drew your brother was love." He said, "Love..a emotion so weak." She said, "If you don't mind I need to think alone for a while.."

He said, "Think all you want.." His hands now came to her waist and she grew nervous. Was he just going to take advantage of me this way? Before it got any further she kicked him and grabbed the pepper spray and sprayed some in his eyes and said, "You're such an ass."

Her long hair blew with the wind and her emerald eyes filled with sadness she had missed Itachi now more than ever. She said, "Itachi, I only belong to you please hurry."

Naruto and Neji were packing to get ready to go find Sakura Haruno. Little Naru said, "Daddy, can I come with you to save Sakura?"

Her long blonde hair was down to her shoulders. Naruto looked at her and said, "No, Naru you can't.. I don't want you to get hurt. If something were to happen to you.. I would never forgive myself."

He hugged Naru tighter. Naru said, "But daddy.. I won't get hurt..please.. I want to save Sakura." Naruto looked at her naive daughter who had her classic puppy dog pout, which got him everytime. Naruto said, "Hinata, can I bring Naru?"

Hinata said, "Naruto!" He said, "Right.. sorry. Naru.. I'll see you soon." He kissed her head as she watched Neji and Naruto run in the distance.

She said, "Mommy! I could've helped them.. I want to save Sakura too!" Hinata said, "Sweetie, it's too dangerous especially with Sasuke."

She said, "Sasuke? Who's that mama?" Hinata sighed and said, "An old friend of your father's who turned evil.." Naru said, "Ooh.." Hinata said, "Sweetie, just go to your room for a while.."

She nodded and went to her room. Her eyes filled with determination to help Sakura who had helped her learn so many things. She created a clone and snuck out and ran after her father and Neji.

She would find Sakura and save her.. She needed to find out who her mysterious lover was as well.. Was it Sasuke?

_Flashback: Neji said, "I can't believe he is interfering in her life once more.. hasn't he hurt her enough?" Naruto said, "That teme.. if it's the last thing I do.. I'll kill him for hurting her." Naru said, "Who's Sasuke?" Naruto said, "An ex-friend of mine that broke Sakura's heart years ago.. She wasn't quite the same afterwards but two years later she had gained her emotions back." _She thought this Sasuke.. hmm..

The young girl who was about 5 or 6 years old was still searching and found nothing.. She wanted to find Sakura Haruno now.. She was walking slowly when she passed a guy with raven-black hair and red sharingan eyes and a black shirt on..

she remembered _Sasuke has raven hair and onyx eyes but his sharingan is red.. never look in those sharingan eyes.. _Was this Sasuke Uchiha? She came closer to the figure and had thought this was Sasuke Uchiha.. the one that had stole Sakura's emotions away and rage had filled her..

Due to her parents she was a strong ninja.. She had high charka levels, byukan, and also Sakura had taught her some medical justus and charka control.. She was as strong as a 9 year old at her young age.. She was already in the academy first in her class.. (obviously she didn't inherit Naruto's studying skills).

She went head first and punched the guy who fell and she screamed, "You're such a jerk Sasuke Uchiha! How dare you do those things to Sakura Haruno!" The guy got up and said, "Oww.. you punch hard."

She said, "Where's Sakura?" He looked at the young girl with an attractive profile with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that would light up. He said, "I'm not Sasuke Uchiha, little one."

She looked confused and said, "But.. daddy said Sasuke Uchiha has black hair and red sharingan eyes." He said, "Sasuke Uchiha, he's my younger brother that I hate." She said, "I hate him too for hurting Sakura."

He looked at the young girl and said, "You know her?" She nodded and said, "She helped train me.. she's like a mother to me." He said, "What's your name little girl?" She said, "Sorry mister I'm not allowed to say my name to strangers."

He smiled and said, "I'm not a stranger I'm Sakura's.." She stuttered, "L-Lover?..no way." He said, "Yea.." She said, "Finally I can meet you, Sakura has told me nothing but great things about you Itachi-san." He said, "Really?" She nodded and said, " I remember that day.."

_Flashback: "Sakura, do you love anyone?" curious Naru questioned. Sakura just blushed and said, "I do love someone very deeply but I can't be with him.. He and I.. it's impossible.. He is very kind to me makes me laugh and is always by my side.. Last time I saw him was two years ago Naru.. I love him so much..He goes by the name Itachi Uchiha.." Naru smiled and said, "He sounds wonderful Sakura, why can't you be with him?" Her eyes lowered in sadness and said, "Naru, it's very complicated..Fate has it that way but I will see him once more..I love him afterall and he feels the same." _

A smile made it to Naru's lips and said, "Pleasure to meet you Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said, "So, you're looking for Sakura too?" The young blonde said, "Yes, I am."

Preview for the next chapter- He whispered in her ear, "Is this about me leaving the village?" She whispered, "Maybe.." The closeness between them was too... awkward.. This wasn't right.. She had gotten over him years ago.. She had hated the man that stood before her.. She put her hair up and got out of the hot springs and she said, "I'm sorry Sasuke I don't feel..like..this is..so" He suddenly came behind her and said, "Right.." She looked at his onyx eyes and felt lost in it.. his hands were now in hers.. She said, "Sasuke, no.. don't misunderstand I still hate you! I hate you."

thanks for the reviews!

ridinstarr

Jessica Broward

sakura5584

MistressBlossom

CraZy-AneH-GiRL

'sayhellopunk-

kunaininja

Ashinahime

Redcrimsonblood

Sakura-Cherryblossom12

mangalovegirl

Sakuraanditachi4eva

green pigeon

kakashi-vivi

SakuraHaruno98

I'll update the next chapter when I get 10 reviews! thanks Narutofan462


	13. Running away and reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

haa I was pretty amazed 10 reviews in one day well as I promised the next chapter!

"That hurt! Dammit Sakura!" Sasuke said. Sakura just smiled with the pepper spray in her hand. She said, "Just because I can't escape doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said, "What is this really about?" Sakura said, "What is this really about? You're asking me that! A cold hearted person like you why would you care!" She turned around frustrated.

Sasuke's hand touched her shoulders downward once more. She was too upset to stop him.. He whispered in her ear, "Is this about me leaving the village?" She whispered, "Maybe.."

The closeness between them was too... awkward.. This wasn't right.. She had gotten over him years ago.. She had hated the man that stood before her.. She put her hair up and got out of the hot springs and she said, "I'm sorry Sasuke I don't feel..like..this is..so"

He suddenly came behind her and said, "Right.." She looked at his onyx eyes and felt lost in it.. his hands were now in hers.. She said, "Sasuke, no.. don't misunderstand I still hate you! I hate you." Finally the reality hit her this guy had turned her perfect world upside down and ruined everything!

She narrowed her eyes and screamed in rage, "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work!" She punched him once more and she said, "I hate you forever Sasuke Uchiha." Forgetting what Uchiha Sasuke had said about not running away, she started running. She ran faster and faster and kept wondering where Itachi was.. She finally reached a spot where she originally was left with Uchiha Itachi the night before.

He was no where to be seen. What had happened? She picked up a note that read _Dear Itachi, I'm sure I'm sure you've noticed by now your precious Cherry Blossom is gone.. I have her and if you wish to have her back alive.. You will..finish the fight we started.. and find me before it's too late.. You know I don't have patience..Itachi.. -Sasuke Uchiha_ She crumpled up the note in her hands and said, "How dare he.." She thought great now Itachi is looking for me... so confusing.. It finally hit her.. oh shit..

The words played back to her _If you try to run away then..Naruto..will be dead.. She gulped and said, "I understand." _She screamed, "baka! baka!Naruto is going to die and it's all your fault." She said to herself calm down.. how about we find Naruto before Sasuke goes after him.. that's it.. She ran faster until she reached Konoha village.

She came to Naruto's house to meet Hinata. She said, "Hey Hinata-chan!" Hinata said, "S-Sakura?" She said, "Is something wrong?" She said, "Neji-san and Naruto-kun went looking for you.." She said, "Ohh great..well is Naru here?" Hinata nodded and showed her Naru's room. Sakura knew instantly it wasn't Naru, just a clone.

She said, "Hinata, that's just a clone, not your daughter." Hinata said, "What? Ahhh!" Sakura said, "Great, everyone got into this mess because of me. Why could Naru leave?" Hinata said, "She said she wanted to find you and your lover supposedly.. Sakura..who is this lover Naru talked about?"

Sakura put her hand behind her head and said, "Kids say the darnest things don't they." Hinata looked at Sakura not amused by this. Sakura said, "Sorry, well if you don't mind I would like that to be between me and my lover." Hinata said, "Okay, well can I ask one question?" Sakura said, "What?" Hinata questioned, "Is the lover Sasuke Uchiha?"

Her eyes widened. Why did everyone believe she was still head over heels in love with the younger Uchiha? She said softly,"No..its not him." Noticing that I wanted to drop the subject she changed the topic and said, "Let's go then we have to find Naru.. She's in trouble."

She looked at Hinata and said, "Actually I have to get back to Sasuke..he kidnaped me, you see, and threatened to go after Naruto and kill him. So I must return immediately or else something horrible might happen. So you look for Naru and I'll get back to Sasuke before he does anything rash." Hinata nodded and grabbed some supplies and we were off to the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how old you Itachi-san?" The young girl asked. He smiled and said, "About 25 years old." She said, "Okay.."

He looked at the girl and said, "Are you going to tell me what your name is yet little girl?" She shook her head and said, "Nope, I made a promise to my parents.. I can't break it.. especially Sakura told me this."

He said, "Ahh..okay keep the promise then." She said, "Ne, Itachi-san.. where did you meet Sakura-chan?" The man with raven-hair and red sharingan eyes said, "I think that is for you to ask Sakura.. personally I don't want to answer that question like you can't tell me your name."

She said, "No fair!" He grinned this girl was so full of spirit and silly. He said, "Let's get going now shall we?" She said, "But..I want to know more things about Itachi-san and Sakura-chan!" Itachi said, "Perhaps when Sakura is here, okay?" She said, "Okay, let's go find her.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got up and thought had that naive girl forgotten what he told her. Should he go looking for Naruto now like he promised? Before he could go anywhere there he saw her the girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes and said, "Comi-san, please don't go after Naruto! I'm back please Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down at the 20 year old woman and said, "Sure, for now..anyways. but you are not getting any privileges anytime soon." He pulled her into a bruising kiss. She didn't stop him probably because she was too scared that he would change his mind about Naruto. He broke the kiss and she said, "Nothing has changed between us.."

She turned around and said, "I only care for Itachi Uchiha.." He pushed her against a tree hard and his eyes were narrowed..sharingan eyes staring back at her in a mocking way. He questioned, "Why is it always him?" Even though she was a bit scared of Sasuke at that moment her pride got in the way.

She just grinned and said, "Why, jealous Sasuke?" He smirked at her and said, "Do you want me to be Sakura?" Years ago if she was asked this question she would've said yes but things have changed as she did, too. She was no longer the weak kunochi that was head over heels in love with the cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha that rejected her everytime.

She whispered, "Yes, I do because you deserve more than half the pain you caused me by leaving the village on rampage trying to kill your brother.. who is amazing by the way.. why would you not like him?" Sasuke looked at the kunoichi who was now attracted to his older brother and said, "Some things never change.." Her eyes darted back at the raven-haired guy. He said, "Well, so the reason you returned was because of Naruto?" She nodded and said, "Only because of that otherwise I would've left a long time ago." Sasuke said, "I see.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, have you sensed her charka yet?" Neji asked. Naruto shook his head and said, "Faster before something happens to Sakura.. if that damn teme hurts her I'll kill him." Neji said, "Not if I do first." Neji and Naruto exchanged glances when Neji said, "I sense someone's charka.."

He did his byukan and said, "It's Hinata heading out way." Naruto said, "Hinata? what is she doing in the forest? Who's taking care of NARU?" Hinata who was sweating said, "Naruto-kun...Neji-san.." She almost fainted and Naruto caught her and said, "Hinata-chan, what are you doing here in the forest? Who's taking care of Naru?"

Hinata panted and said, "I'm looking for Naru.. apparently she chased you guys to find Sakura.." Naruto said, "Naru did what?" Neji said, "As disobedient as you, Naruto." Hinata sighed and said, "Sakura, met up with me.." Naruto and Neji looked at her and said, "Sakura? You saw her?"

Hinata said, "She came to the village looking for you guys.. but the thing is..Sasuke has captured her and she escaped but she had to return otherwise Sasuke would kill you Naruto.. so she rushed back."

Naruto got upset and said, "Sakura-chan, you're so stupid sometimes.. let him come after me, I'll kill HIM." Hinata said, "So, what should we do Neji-san? Naruto-kun?" Neji said, "Find Sasuke and kill him." Naruto smiled and said, "I agree but we should find Naru too.. I'm scared that she is out there and Sasuke is out there as well." Hinata said, "We have to find them.. hopefully Naru is safe and sound.."

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: "What changed Sakura?" The young Uchiha questioned. She stood there and said, "What changed was..me. I changed into an emotionless doll after you left sasuke..but once I received that mission and spent time with Itachi he brought my emotions back.. He gave me a new reason to smile and laugh." Maybe guilt had finally caught up with him because he sure felt guilty now..Thoughts of revenge and killing were far from his mind now.. All that mattered was a 20 year old woman with cherry lips and long pink hair and emerald eyes was in front of him. He had felt awful that he left her all those years ago to gain power which granted nothing that was not as important as she ever would be.

Thanks for the reviews!

ridinstarr

Chinnchillaz-eatz-meh-brainz

Slytherin-Ice-Queen22

Kitten Dictator

xTxNxLx

GinaCat

MistressBlossom

Sakura-CherryBlossom12

Silantiver

CraZy-AneH-GiRL

I'll update the next chapter when I get hmm.. 14 reviews! okay Ja ne! Narutofan462 hee hee what will Naruto's reaction be when he finds out his precious daughter is with Itachi Uchiha (s class crimanal)?


	14. The haunting dream and the trap

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**

* * *

**

"Faster Itachi-san! Faster!" The young blonde ninja stated as she was on his back. He said, "You're enjoying this hmm?" She said, "Itachi-san, you're everything Sakura said.. awww."

She hugged him tightly and said, "Itachi-kun..Itachi-kun..i love you.." She fell asleep in his arms.. He sighed this girl had as much as engery as Sakura when two years ago.

He stopped at a spot and watched the young energetic girl sleep. She had desired to find Sakura. He saw the girl was wearing a necklace that was a heart on the heart was engraved the girls name Naru.

He opened it and inside was Naru in the middle Sakura on the side smiling and the...kybuii there with Sakura.. He looked down at the girl and thought are you Sakura's child naru?

Naru mumbled, "Sakura.." she smiled, "we finally found you here I found Itachi-kun for you!" He was puzzled he knew that Naruto (the kyubii) was teammates with Sakura Haruno along with his foolish brother but.. was she with Naruto?

Impossible right? He watched the girl rest in his arms she looked so peaceful.. We needed to find her before something horrible happens..

**

* * *

**

"What changed Sakura?" The young Uchiha questioned. She stood there and said, "What changed was..me. I changed into an emotionless doll after you left sasuke..but once I received that mission and spent time with Itachi he brought my emotions back..

He gave me a new reason to smile and laugh." Maybe guilt had finally caught up with him because he sure felt guilty now..Thoughts of revenge and killing were far from his mind now..

All that mattered was a 20 year old woman with cherry lips and long pink hair and emerald eyes was in front of him. He had felt awful that he left her all those years ago to gain power which granted nothing that was not as important as she ever would be.

She said, "Sasuke?" His eyes looked at her only looking at her edible cherry lips. How did things get hard for him? She snapped her fingers furiously in front of the distracted raven haired man.

She finally got his attention as he gripped her hand tightly and said, "What do you want sakura?" She said, "For you to pay attention maybe?" He looked at her with lustful eyes and said, "and I will my little cherry blossom."

She looked into his lustful eyes and grew nervous. The nickname..the possessiveness..the hot springs incident.. it all made sense now.. he was either in love or lust with her. Lust more likely..

All he knew was he needed her lips on his. He put his hands towards her waist and brought her closer and kissed her deeply.

She grew confused once more she reached for her little pepper spray and he dodged and said, "Don't you even think about it little girl." She screamed, "I'm not a little girl first of all and second of all I hate you!"

She kicked him and said, "I wish Itachi was here to save me from you!" He got up and said, "Save you from what? from you falling in love with me?"

She turned away and said, "I'm not falling in love with you.. I've been down that road before I'm done with it.. you only break girl's hearts." He looked at her and said, "You sure?"

Someone needed to find her..save her.. anyone.. something horrible was occurring.. Old feelings for this young Uchiha was beginning to surface.. The feelings she took a long time to destroy and suppress.. someone..save her from the trap she is falling in..

**

* * *

**

The young blonde ninja rubbed her eyes and instantly saw Itachi and smiled and said, "Itachi-kun!" He smiled slightly back at her. She said, "We're getting closer to sakura right?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, I can sense her charka now.." Suddenly the young blonde ninja touched her necklace with a heart on it and said, "Itachi? did you touch my necklace?"

She looked up at him and he said, "No.." She smirked and said, "Really? then why is my locket open?" He said, "well... the thing is." She said, "So now, you know my name.. great..dad will kill me now.."

He looked at the girl and said, "You mean the kyubii." She screamed, "No! He's Naruto Uzumaki future hokage of the village not a kybuii!" He said, "So you lied to me.."

She said, "What?" He said, "Your mother..it's sakura right?" She looked at him and said, "NO!" He said, "Then why is she in the picture with naruto.. your father?"

She said, "They're best friends so they were in the photo together." He said, "What happened to your parents why aren't they in that locket?" She said, "I change it weekly.."

He narrowed his eyes and the girl looked up at him definitely and didn't talk the rest of the way there.. The way they viewed each other were different now.. However she still trusted this man who loved sakura.. things were difficult

**

* * *

**

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno official enemies.. Sakura slept in a tent and sasuke was supposed to sleep in the other tent but he snuck in because he needed sakura's warmth next to him to sleep..

Sakura who was sweating for some reason and looked a bit panicked.. maybe it was the haunting dream she was having.. _Dream: Young Sakura when she was 12 years old at the same spot they last spoke.. Sasuke and her.. There he was she needed to stop him before it was too late.. _

_She tried to touch him but what appeared was Orochimaru before him.. She moved backwards and choked out the words, "O-Orochimaru!" She pointed. He smirked and said, "Yes, little girl.. nothing you can do can save this boy you adore." _

_She said, "Y-You're w-wrong! I'll save him.." His hand stroked sasuke's cheek and said, "He's mine now..." He kept taunting her saying she had failed and the last word hurt her.. He smirked once more and said, "He'll be the one to kill you..Your blood will be on his hands.." _

_She was crying now and said, "No, he'd never kill me.. I love him.. so much.. Sasuke.." She broke down and tears were streaming like rivers. Orochimaru said, "Really think crying will save anyone?" She continued to cry nevertheless.. _

_Orochimaru suddenly disappeared and there was sasuke talking to her about leading their own life paths.. She screamed, "Sasuke.. please I love you don't leave me.." Thinking of sasuke going to orochimaru broke her heart.. Sasuke suddenly came behind her and instead of thank you like in reality he whispered, "Sakura, you're the only one who can save me.. hurry." _

Then she awoke with tears down her face.. Next to her she saw sleeping peacefully Sasuke Uchiha safe and sound.. She gently caressed his face and said, "Please..be..safe.." She didn't realize but she was hugging him.

The dream gave her a huge scare.. Onyx eyes opened to see a sleeping figure of sakura who's arms were around him.. He could see her tear stained face.

He tried to move slightly and she whispered in her sleep, "Sasuke, no.. I'll save you." His eyes widened save him? He moved a bit more and she opened her eyes realizing who it was.. she took her hands and looked at him with every sense of dislike..

She said, "I hate you." She punched him once more and said, "damn you!" He got up and wondered what was going through this woman's mind.. How her personalities changed oh so quickly?

Last night she was scared for sasuke and hugged him.. waking up this morning punching him screaming you hate him is totally the opposite. She found Sasuke's arms suddenly around her and she said, "Sasuke!"

He whispered in her ear, "Whatever happened to your usual "Sasuke-kun" am I no longer that to you?" She looked back at those onyx eyes and said, " "Sasuke-kun" no longer exists..it's just orochimaru's right hand man now..I used to.."

She whispered softly, "love you.." his hands came towards her face and she said, "Stop Sasuke..please stop.." Sasuke joked and said, "It's not like you're being disloyal.. You and itachi aren't officially together..right?"

She said, "Still.. stop..you are in lust with me sasuke not love..anyways my love for you evaporated a long time ago.." Sasuke smirked and let his arms let go from her shoulders and said, "What was with the waterworks and the crying of my name?"

She said quietly, "That's none of your concern.." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said, "You're sounded more and more like my brother.." She said, "Not a problem for me sasuke.."

He said, "Just tell me what the dream was about?" She said one word, "future.." She turned her back on him and he smirked at her and said, "Hey listen to me sakura."

She fell back into her sleeping bag and sasuke fell upon her.. She turned crimson red and whispered, "Saa-" before she could continue he crashed his lips on her. She was confused for the most part why did he like her all of a sudden?

He stroked her hair softly and said, "I don't want to lose you sakura.." suddenly two figures emerged from the shadows.. Red ruby eyes glaring at them.. oh.. boy.. this would take a while to explain.

thanks for the reviews!

kakashi-vivi

Sasuketeme

castle of ice

GinaCat

Kitten Dictator

MistressBlossom

ridinstarr

axels lover

'sayhellopunk-

Jessica Broward

heartless soul

SakuraHaruno98

Cherryblossom1234

sakuraanditachi4eva

I will update this story when I get 20 reviews ta taa! Narutofan462 How will Itachi react when he finds Sakura with Sasuke? more importantly how would sakura explain this before blood is shed?

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: Itachi quietly moved next to sakura and whispered in her ear, "What was going on sakura?" He held her hand possessively and she said, "Nothing Itachi-kun." Sasuke looked at her and said, "What is going on here? You're still with my brother and who is this little kid?" The girl glared at the younger uchiha and said, "You shut up mister.. I'm not a little kid I'll beat you up for what you did to sakura.. why I ought to." Itachi held her back and said, "Naru, not yet.." She said, "Stop it itachi-kun, I want to hurt him so bad.." Sasuke smirked and said, "A little kid won't kill me.." She turned red with fury and said, "I will kill you how dare you.."


	15. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Sakura pushed Sasuke off and said, "Itachi." She saw a smaller girl with him with blonde hair and blue eyes.. She said, "N-Naru? What are you doing with Itachi-kun?" The girl smiled and said, "I wanted to help find you Sakura-san." She went up and hugged her and said, "I missed you.."

She hugged Naru tightly and said, "Naru, I missed you too.. but your parents are worried.. I met them.. they're looking for you as well as me. Naru-chan.." Itachi quietly moved next to sakura and whispered in her ear, "What was going on sakura?" He held her hand possessively and she said, "Nothing Itachi-kun."

Sasuke looked at her and said, "What is going on here? You're still with my brother and who is this little kid?" The girl glared at the younger uchiha and said, "You shut up mister.. I'm not a little kid I'll beat you up for what you did to sakura.. why I ought to." Itachi held her back and said, "Naru, not yet.."

She said, "Stop it itachi-kun, I want to hurt him so bad.." Sasuke smirked and said, "A little kid won't kill me.." She turned red with fury and said, "I will kill you how dare you.." Suddenly a voice yelled, "Naru-chan, what are you doing here?"

* * *

They turned around and were face to face with Hinata, Neji, and Naruto. Naruto and Neji glared at Sasuke. Hinata picked up Naru and said, "Honey, I was so worried." Naru said, "Mom, everything is fine.. you see I found sakura with itachi-kun here." 

Hinata questioned, "Itachi-kun?" The man with raven-hair and red ruby eyes and said, "I think she is referring to me." Hinata and Naruto looked in shock and said, "Naru, do you have any idea who that is?" She said, "Yep, my best friend."

Neji said, "Naru, that man is an S class criminal that killed everyone in the Uchiha clan save one..Sasuke Uchiha his younger brother." Sasuke said, "Thanks for the lesson Hyugua." Naru looked up at Itachi Uchiha and said, "I don't care who he is.. as long as he cares about sakura and I know he does.."

She held his hand and smiled. Naruto said, "No way! the lover that naru was speaking of was.." Hinata whispered, "Itachi Uchiha.. I was right." neji said, "Sakura, explain please?"

Sakura said, "I guess I should hmm.. Well.. my mission two years ago as you all know was to kill the members of the Akatsuki group.. I had to seduce and get information from Itachi Uchiha and kill them..but I failed.." She put her head down and she said, "The only thing that ended up happening was me gaining my feelings once more and falling in love with a killer..an S Class criminal.. a forbidden love.."

Tears trickled down her perfect face. Naru said, "Sakura.." sakura wiped the tears away and said, "So now you know I cannot return to Konoha since I love this man right here and I was dying without him in my arms."

* * *

Neji said, "Sakura-san.." She looked at them and said, "You guys will never understand.." Little Naru looked up at Itachi and said, "I think I understand sakura-san..being with the one you love the most and not being allowed to see him again." Sasuke said, "Enough of this petty nonsense let's get to business brother." 

Suddenly kunai knives were thrown as well as shrukiens... Sakura grabbed little naru and said, "Duck!" they ducked as thousands of weapons were thrown.. Itachi vs. Sasuke a battle between the two no one else.. Neji, Hinata and Naruto were thrown to one side while Sakura and Naru were thrown on the other.. Hinata screamed out, "Sakura! Naru!"

Sakura tried to get up to see Naru on the ground.. She moved closer towards little naru and cried out, "Naru, get up.. get up naru.." She shook her softly but no movement.. No..NO!..she couldn't be dead.. She whispered, "Naru, sweetie.. get up.. please.."

* * *

Suddenly she stirred as her blue eyes fluttered open and said, "S-Sakura-chan?" She nodded and said, "That's right Naru..you'll be safe..safe.." Her eyes narrowed she was pissed and it was all Sasuke's fault for doing all those horrible things to her in the past and most importantly.. hurting poor Naru-chan.. 

She got up and could see two figures in the distance kicking and punching which must've been Itachi-kun and sasuke. Naru looked scared and said, "itachi-kun, we have to help." Sakura held Naru back and said, "Naru, it's between those two not us.. we shouldn't interfere."

Naru said, "But don't you care about Itachi-kun? What if he dies?" She looked down and said, "I do care.. Naru, I love him.. why do you think I'd go through all this trouble just to see his face again? I'm going to kill Sasuke before he even tries to kill my itachi-kun."

Her determined eyes shined and Naru said, "Sakura-chan.." Suddenly a hand covered my mouth and dragged me somewhere else. The voice whispered, "Sakura, it's okay it's just me Neji.." She looked at him and said, "Neji? What are you doing?" Neji said, "While Sasuke and Itachi are busy fighting let's go back to konoha.."

She said, "What are you insane Neji!" Neji said, "No, Sakura-san.. I think you've gone a little crazy over this guy..I can't believe.. the reason you turned down many guys was because of.. an S Class Criminal." Her eyes lowered and said, "I know.. I'm sorry Neji but I love Itachi-kun no one else.." As their eyes locked little naru screamed out, "Sakura!" She turned and saw Naruto holding her back.

* * *

She screamed, "Sakura, you have to save Itachi.. go go! my dad won't let me." Sakura looked at Naru and said, "I'll be back I promise.." She reached out to leave but Neji held her in place.. She kicked him off and left. 

She ran into the distance and could hear their voices clearly "I'll kill you Itachi for stealing _MY _Sakura!" Itachi seemed amused and said, "_Your sakura? _When did she belong to you Sasuke?" Sasuke grew angry and said, "She was mine before you even met her.." Itachi smirked and said, "She abandoned you the day you left her and instantly fell for me.. someone who actually cares about her!"

There was always something between the two Uchiha's whether it was being rivals, or the fact Itachi was the best at everything he did.. or was it he murdered everyone in the Uchiha clan except his own brother without a single scratch..

But now the fact a certain pink haired kunoichi had captured their hearts. With emerald eyes and flawless skin...fiery temper...edible lips...Something they couldn't let slide this time.. Her long hair blew in the wind as she approached the two of them. They both stopped as she came in the middle between the two..

She said, "Stop for moment.." Sasuke looked at me as did Itachi. They put down their weapons and she said, "Sasuke, I need to know.. why did you start having an interest in me so suddenly?" He avoided her gaze. She questioned, "Is it because I'm the one thing you had all along that you brother never had! and now I fall in love with him and you want me back because you finally have something your brother failed to obtain? Is that what I am to you Sasuke? an object that your brother doesn't have? HMM?"

* * *

Her temper grew as she was finally screaming at the younger Uchiha who grew confused with the questions she shot at him. She said, "Sasuke! Answer me don't just stare at me confused!" Itachi's gaze move towards his younger brother who was faced the most important question in the world that would change everything. 

After a long pause Sasuke said, "Sakura, since we were younger even though I did view you as any other annoying fan girl.. You helped me through a lot." Sakura turned her back to him and said, "Not enough it seems...my love wasn't enough for you so you turned your back on the village and left me.. even though I begged you to stay.."

Sasuke grew angry and said, "Sakura! My brother what do you think he did? he abandoned the village as well and on top of that killed the entire Uchiha clan! So don't compare me to that murder who did much worse!" Sakura said coldly, "You did something much worse though to me Sasuke.. life was hard after you left.. emotionless girl I had become until I met your brother who helped me.. and I helped him.."

Sasuke said, " Listen to yourself sakura...have you become insane as Hyuuga said before." Sakura turned around and said, "My relationship with Neji-san is nothing to you anyway.. we're just friends nothing more.." Itachi glanced at Sakura. She said, "Anyway, I love Itachi-kun.. no one else.."

* * *

She made her way towards him when sasuke said, "So, the little crush you had on me was nothing hmm sakura?" Sakura threw some kunai knives near him and said, "How dare you say that "little" crush was nothing.. because it was something before you destroyed with your own bare hands.." 

The young naive blonde ninja screamed, "Neji, get off! i have to help her Pleasee! I can't lose her!" Tears were staining her perfect face. Hinata said, "Naru, calm down! Your dad will check it out."

She said, "No, please let me help!" Neji's grip on Naru tightened as she winced in pain. He said, "Sorry kid but after you left to partner with an S class criminal we're not letting you go anywhere!" She was upset and screamed, "Neji! He has a name you know! Itachi Uchiha!" Naruto went off in the distance hearing the cries of his one and only daughter...

Preview for the next chapter: Sakura who was still in confusion had no idea what to do.. This is a hard choice.. Sasuke Uchiha or Itachi Uchiha.. the choice will be made.. If only Sasuke never returned at all to make life more confusing for her. Sasuke looked at her and said, "What will it be Sakura-_chan_?" She looked at the two guys she was in love with as darkness loomed over them.. The choice will be made..

* * *

PREVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER: Naruto rushed and pleaded, "Please let me be there in time!" Finally he arrived to where the battle took place between the two brothers.. However the brothers were no where to be seen.. Sakura? Where was she? He couldn't find her.. He walked closer and found... 

Thanks for the reviews!

kakashi-vivi  
Sakura-Cherryblossom12  
Jessica Broward  
Kitten Dictator  
Freedome Fighter  
Sakura5584.and.Naruto5  
Cherryblossom1234  
castle of ice  
pinkrazor  
SakuraHaruno98  
'sayhellopunk-  
Sakuraanditachi4eva  
pandapinkbaby  
CraZy-AneH-GiRL  
Puppyeye1  
0241968

reader-not-a-reviewer

princeoftennisfan

I'll update the next chapter when I get.. 16 reviews narutofan462 (btw the next chapter is the last chapter) soo soon


	16. The Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now on to the last chapter...(sorry it's short)

Her long pink hair blew against the wind as emerald eyes were locked on the two Uchiha's beside her. Itachi said calmly, "So, what are you planning to do now?" Her confused eyes fell towards the floor trying to avoid their gazes. The two that stood before her, Sasuke Uchiha (her past love) and Itachi Uchiha (her new found love). Shouldn't the answer be obvious?

_Inner sakura: If the choice was obvious why is your heart beating so fast when you meet either of the Uchiha's gazes. plus ur face is flushed as well! _She panicked her face was turning red already? After a long pause Sasuke grew annoyed and smirked and said, "She can't choose I guess hmm.."

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he said, "What are you talking about? She knows afterall I'm not the one that broke her heart several times." Sasuke just smirked and said, "Not my fault she keeps coming back for more." The two glared at each other. She said in rage, "#1- I can choose between the two of you! #2- I didn't come back for more heartbreak you kidnapped remember?"

Itachi said, "She has a point sasuke." Sasuke said, "Fine, let me prove mine then.." Sakura eyed him with caution suddenly strong arms gripped her tiny waist. His hot lips touched hers in an instant. She gasped in shock.. and of course him being an uchiha took advantage of that. As she felt his tongue roam in her mouth.

She had to do something to stop him.. umbrella? umbrella? damn it I left at Hinata's house.. pepper spray? come on where are you.. pepper spray.. where are you? Sasuke just smirked at her attempts to escape. He said, "looking for this?" There was Sakura's pepper spray key chain on his finger.

damn.. of course sasuke's brother being right there. He kicked sasuke out of the way. She smiled in relief. Sasuke slowly got up and said, "Sakura, you liked that didn't you?" Before Sakura could even answer itachi said, "Like hell she enjoyed that!" Sasuke said, "Oh really? Then why did you have to kick me out of the way?"

Sakura who was still in confusion had no idea what to do.. This is a hard choice.. Sasuke Uchiha or Itachi Uchiha.. the choice will be made.. If only Sasuke never returned at all to make life more confusing for her. Sasuke looked at her and said, "What will it be Sakura-_chan_?" She looked at the two guys she was in love with as darkness loomed over them.. The choice will be made..

**

* * *

**

Naruto rushed and pleaded, "Please let me be there in time!" Finally he arrived to where the battle took place between the two brothers.. However the brothers were no where to be seen.. Sakura? Where was she?

He couldn't find her.. He walked closer and found a thrown pepper spray key chain.. some blood on the floor.. There he found Sakura's forehead protector.. He took it.. He was scared, nervous, and worried for her.. When did this all happen? How she fell so in love with Itachi Uchiha?

As he pondered on this thought he came to the conclusion the only one mission she ever failed.. to kill all the members of the group Akasuki and she had to seduce one of them for information.. Was it Itachi she was trying to seduce and fell in love with him suddenly?

Somehow he knew he wouldn't meet Sakura Haruno in a long time.. If she was in love with either Sasuke Uchiha (former best friend) and Itachi Uchiha (s class criminal).. he knew she wouldn't return to Konoha Village for a long time.. He just hoped he'd see her soon.. this news would kill little naru who loved sakura so much. He took her forehead protector and went back to his family..

**

* * *

**

Naru was finally at Konoha village where she belonged. Naru was getting a bit impatient since her father was taking forever to get home. Finally she heard, "Naru-chan! Hinata-chan!"

She ran towards her father and hugged him and suddenly her smile had disappeared when she asked, "Where is Sakura-chan?" Hinata looked worried about her as well. Neji who was still in the house seemed a bit concered as well.

Naruto said, "Sorry Naru. By the time I got there they were already gone but I did find this." In his hand was the pepper spray key-chain and Sakura's forehead protector. She took them and ran to her room and locked the door.

She put them by the window so the sun would always shine on these objects that connected her to Sakura Haruno. Tears were coming down her face she wouldn't see Sakura for a long time as her father said..

But one question left unanswered bothered her for a long period of time.. If she did leave them to be with someone.. who was that someone? Sasuke Uchiha or itachi Uchiha?

She wanted to know... who was it? She looked outside her window as she saw cherry blossoms blowing in the wind.. she caught one and put it in her pile of objects that kept her connected to sakura haruno.. Perhaps they'd meet again..

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews guys! 

Sakura and Itachi Forever

Jessica Broward

GinaCat

Sakura-Cherryblossom12

professionalhatstand

Puppyeye1

Silantiver

fluffy101

White Alchemist Taya

SweetAssassin

mfpeach

Sakura-Cherryblossom12

Sakura5584.and.Naruto5

Izayoi-Tomano

pilar-ayesha

deviltwit

Jixnce

Animefriend

'sayhellopunk-

SakuraSasuke29

lonewolf4ever

foxgirl-san

kakashi-vivi

critter141151

scorpiongrl

CraZy-AneH-GiRL

heartless soul

sakura59515

nayloo

ridinstarr

The rainy

MistressBlossom

SakuraHaruno98

green pigeon

Sakuraanditachi4eva

mangalovegirl

Redcrimsonblood

Ashinahime

kunaininja

Cherryblossom1234

xTxNxLx

Kitten Dictator

Slytherin-Ice-Queen22

Chinnchillaz-eatz-meh-brainz

jiraiya's fangirl

Sasuketeme

castle of ice

Freedome Fighter

pinkrazor

pandapinkbaby

0241968

reader-not-a-reviewer

princeoftennisfan

* * *

Before you guys kill me for ending the story.. I'm telling you now there is a sequel coming up.. okay.. to answer all the unanswered questions.. like who sakura chose.. hmm..

Well I'll be starting a new story soon that will be ItachiXsakuraXsasuke look forward to it later! btw who do you think Sakura should choose? Sasuke or Itachi?just a poll please vote thanks! Narutofan462


End file.
